Bells and Hymns
by Noir Dolly
Summary: His love for Watari is the only thing that L has in common with the old man's granddaughter. He'll go as far as faking to get along with her for his caretaker's happiness. But what happens when false friendship becomes something real?
1. Familiar Face

**Bells and Hymns**

**Blurb:** Growing up with her grandfather has not always been easy for Yua. After coming home from studying abroad in America, she still faces the same nuisance that has shadowed her since childhood: L. Yua has been taught never to get involved in detective work, but this may be one case she can't stay out of.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note via Manga, Anime, or film.

**Author's Notes:** So I've decided to write a Death Note fanfiction. I've been reading some of the OC slash canon stories from other Anime Fanfictions and got some inspiration. Please tell me what you think and if there are any problems that I need to fix up in this fic. I'm open for suggestions. This is my first Death Note fanfictions ever and even though I do support Raito/L I wanted to see what would happen if that wasn't the case. :D

Please forgive the brief, boring beginning. It's a scene straight from the Anime.

**Warnings:** There might be some spoilers in later chapters and relations to religion.

* * *

**Bells and Hymns**

CHAPTER ONE

**Familiar Face**

It was getting late and L had just finished talking with the few police officers of the Japanese Police Force who chose to stay on the Kira case. He had had Watari hand them their new fake badges and their belts for contact. L scratched his thick, black hair and placed the cup of coffee that he was drinking back down on the saucer plate.

"Come to think about it," L said to the men sitting in the seats around the coffee table, "What's happening at Police Headquarters right now?"

"Currently there's no one there," Soichiro Yagami answer him.

"That's not good. Take turns and ensure that there's always someone there."

"Understood. Aizawa, it'll be your turn today," Soichiro told one of his officers.

"Alright," Aizawa said, getting up from his seat. "It's not far from here." He police wished his peers and chief a good night and started to make his way out of the hotel room.

"Take care," Soichiro said, standing up as well. All the other officers followed suit and watched Aizawa leave the room, shutting the door behind him. A few seconds after, Watari's cell phone rang.

L looked up at the elderly man as he pulled out his phone to answer it. He wondered who would be calling Watari at this hour. He doubted that the officer who had just left would have used his new belt within a few seconds of leaving.

"Hello?" Watari said.

L glanced at the officers who were waiting for the old man to finish his call then back at Watari again.

"I see," Watari answered whoever was on the other line with a nod. "You came back sooner then expected. Ah. I see. I will come pick you up in a few minutes." With that, the old man hung up his phone and put it away. He looked at L with a smile and said, "She's back from America."

"Oh? Who is?" L made a confused look and thought for a moment. "It's alright to mention their name. Kira isn't among us, remember?"

"Yua is back, Ryuuzaki," Watari said. "She went to study abroad in America for the last three years. She's already waiting at the Narita Airport. I have to go pick her up now."

L curled his lower lip and pressed his thumb between his front teeth. He couldn't believe that it had already been three year since she left Japan. _Yua... She is back sooner than I thought. It's been so quiet and peaceful since she went off to study abroad. I can't say I'm actually happy to hear that she's back. One the other hand, it'd be nice to see a familiar face._ L hopped off his seat.

"Watari," L said finally. "Let's not keep her waiting too long. She must be tired from the long trip."

"Ryuuzaki," Soichiro said. "I'm assuming that this is a private matter. So my officers and I will be leaving now."

"Yes," L nodded. "I'll have Watari contact you all for our next meeting tomorrow."

Soichiro and his team agreed. L bade them farewell as he watched Watari escort them out of their hotel room. Once the door was closed, leaving only him and Watari, L stuffed his hands into the front of his baggy jeans and waited for the old man.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said. "I'll be leaving to pick her up now."

"I'll be coming with you, Watari," L said.

"It is not necessary," Watari said, grabbing his hat and coat from the coat rack. "Nor is it safe for you to come during this hour."

"I'd like to come."

Watari continued towards the door. "Understood."

L nodded and followed the old man to the parking lot.

-

The Narita Airport was still open at two in the morning. The lights still illuminated both the lots and the large buildings. A few people here and there walked in and out of the airport terminals. L focused his attention out the tainted window in the backseat while Watari maneuvered the car into a free parking space. After shutting off the car's engine, both men got out from the car. Casually, they walked together towards the Narita Airport's front.

"Watari," L said, looking at the old man. He walked with his usually, hunched posture and his hands in the front pockets for his jeans.

"Yes?" Watari, on the other hand, walked upright and mannerly.

"Do you suppose that she's changed during her studies in America?"

"I would image so. But I hope she hasn't changed too much. There she is."

L turned his head forward and saw a young woman wearing a round collar blouse and black dress pants, pulling a fairly large suitcase walking briskly towards them. She had a bright smile on her face. Right when she reached the two of them, she relieved herself of her luggage and flung her arms around Watari, giving the old man a warm hug.

"Grandpapa!" the female cried out the moment she embraced him.

"Yua," Watari said, happily as he hugged her back.

"How are you, Grandpapa? I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you about America! And—well... right now I'm just glad to be back with you. How's your health, Grandpapa? Good as always? How is work treating you? What about the others? L isn't mistreating is he? Is he working you too hard?"

_I'm right here..._ L said mentally to himself, staring at her with annoyance. He had noticed that she hadn't as much as glanced in his direction. _She's ignoring me on purpose._

"One thing at a time, Yua," Watari pleaded with her. He chuckled, patted her on the shoulder, and looked at her for a moment. "You have changed a lot."

"Do you think so?" she asked her grandfather.

_She has changed a lot. How old is Yua now? It's been three years. She should be twenty-three._ L thought, eyeing her up and down. The Yua he remembered had always tied her dark hair back and always wore a pair of thick glasses. Now, she wore her hair down in a cut that looked slightly similar to those girls on TV and she had ridden herself of her glasses. _I wonder how Watari feels about her changes. He said he didn't want her to change too much._ L glanced over at the old man.

"Oh, you haven't greeted Ryuuzaki yet." Watari gestured at L. "Yua, don't be rude. Ryuuzaki took the time to come pick you up."

"Oh," Yua said flatly and turned to L.

L was beginning to feel a little disappointed as he wondered why Yua had ignored him—or if she did. He could tell that she was overwhelmed with seeing Watari for the first time in three years. It made sense that she would pay all her attention to her grandfather first and foremost. He stopped wondering when he saw Yua holding out a hand at him.

"It's been a while, Ryuuzaki" Yua said smiling slightly crookedly.

L began to smile and reach for her hand. "It sure has been." A tingling feeling grew in L's stomach when he shook her hand gently. _I feel strange. I've never shaken a girl's hand before. Is it always different? _L blinked. _No. I just drank too much coffee during the meeting. I need to use the bathroom._

"Ryuuzaki, Yua," Watari said. "Let's get in the car and I'll drive us all home. I want you to tell me everything about your studies along the way, understand?"

"Yes Grandpapa," Yua said with a nod. She pulled her hand away from L's.

"Let me help you with your luggage," Watari said to her. He started to reach for her suitcase but Yua grabbed it before he did.

"It's alright," she said. "I've got it, Grandpapa. Let's go home, yeah? I'm really tired."

"I know you are," Watari said. He turned and led the two back to the parking lot. They were silent the rest of the way. The only sound came from the wheels of Yua's suitcase rolling on the airport's grounds.


	2. Same Arguments

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes: **I'm so glad that some of you have liked the first chapter. This gives me motivation go one with this fanfiction. Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, but here it is so enjoy! (:

**

* * *

**

Bells and Hymns

CHAPTER TWO

**Same Arguments**

"How were your studies in America, Yua?" Watari asked his granddaughter. He was sitting in the driver's seat, steering the old fashion English car while L and Yua both took each of the window seats in the back of the vehicle.

"They went well," Yua answered. "Studying the medical terminologies was a tab harder than I had expected. I'll show you my reports and grades when we get back." She looked up at the driver's mirror and saw her grandfather nodded in approval then she turned over to look at L. He was sitting in his own unique fashion, like always. "Ryuuzaki, you should really put your seatbelt on at least."

"That's alright," L answered her calmly, without turning towards her. "I don't like seatbelts. They're uncomfortable."

Yua sighed and turned her attention forward again. "I hope you don't complain if you break your neck falling out of your seat sitting that way."

"I promise I won't."

"You haven't changed a bit, you know that?" Yua said, smirked, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nor have you," L said back to her.

"Yua," Watari said sternly. "Don't be so rude to Ryuuzaki. You just got back and we should be celebrating, not fighting. Let's not get into any problems... at least for tonight."

L noticed that she gave Watari a negligible frustrated look but obliged to him in an annoyed tone. _She may have changed her appearance but she hasn't changed that attitude towards me one bit._ L thought to himself. He turned away from Yua but when he heard her shuffle around in her seat he glimpsed at her through the corners of his eyes.

Yua had reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone. She punched a few of the buttons and the light from her cell phone's screen illuminated the darkness of the backseat. She focused on the screen, punched a few more buttons, then scoffed in amusement.

"I've been hearing about this Kira person while I was at school," Yua said and punched some more buttons. "It's about time something exciting happened in Japan, don't you think?"

L peered at the driver's mirror to check on Watari. He was grateful that the elderly had kept a straight face and continued to operate the automobile.

"So the news has reached America?" L asked her, casually.

"Erm... not really. It hasn't been the big story on the news. But my friends—the ones that were here at least—kept sending me text messages about this Kira person. They told me he's our new savoir. He only kills criminals and is really making the world a better place."

"Yeah," L nodded. "That's what they been saying here in Japan."

"Hey, Ryuuzaki," Yua said. "What do you think of Kira?"

"Me?" L placed a finger on the tip of his bottom front teeth and began to answer. "I think he's just a childish and immature murderer. The fact that he's killing off criminals doesn't matter. If justice is what he's aiming for it's not justice."

Yua shrugged. "I know that killing is a crime. But when you think about it the other way... Hm."

"Why? What's your view on it?"

"I don't like taking sides. If Kira's intentions are good, then it's fine. I rather live in a world without crime, anyways. But if there's any other intention, then that just makes him a murderer, like you said. I'm surprised he's not behind bars if you think that way, Ryuuzaki."

L looked fixedly at her. "What do you mean?"

She gave him and provoked look. "You may be a hell of a lot smarter than I am, but that doesn't mean I'm completely stupid. You and Grandpapa have been keeping things about your investigations away from me since we were kids. If my friends actually took the time to send me multiple text messages about Kira, then is has got to be the biggest crime-related event in Japan. I know you only take on cases that interest you, and I have no doubt this is case doesn't."

L smiled. He reached over to her and patted her on the head a couple of times. Yua didn't look too pleased, but he ignored her expression. "You're getting smarter. It looks like studying aboard really paid off for you or... your friends told you about L's broadcast in the Kantou region."

"Why you—" Yua attempted to grab him. But sadly enough, her seatbelt bonded her to her seat. Yua scowled in chagrin and anger.

"Yua!" Watari raised his voice strictly from the driver's seat.

L smiled amusingly and said, "There's another reason why I don't like seatbelts."

Yua crossed her arms and bit her lower lip. "Tch... You'd be surprise to know that they didn't tell me about that, jerk."

"Yua," Watari said, softer this time. "I don't want you to talk to Ryuuzaki that way."

"But Grandpa—"

"It's alright, Watari," L said to him. "It's just like when we were younger."

Watari let out a sad sigh and didn't speak anymore.

For the rest of the ride, everyone fell silent. The humming from the car's engine and wheels made the verbal quietness less uncomfortable for everyone.

L placed his thumb at the tip of his mouth again and gazed at Yua. She had completely turned her back to him this time and was staring angrily out the window, L slowly began to frown. _Maybe I shouldn't have teased her so much._ L thought as he watched her. He was actually beginning to feel a bit of guilt for the first time about something like this. _She's always been the temperamental type. Maybe I should apologize._ He wondered for a moment about what he should say to her in a time like this._ No, she's still fuming. _L faced font. He'll just have to wait until they got back.

-

L slumped into the hotel room first, followed by Watari and finally Yua trailed in last with her large roller suitcase behind her.

"Wow," Yua said, coming into the large room. "What a nice place. Heh, this is so much better than the small apartment back in America."

"I thought you stayed in the dormitories," L said, swatting down on his armchair. He thought it would be safe to talk to her now that she had calmed down again. He waited for her to answer his comment.

"Let me take your suitcase, Yua," Watari offered.

"Oh," she said and handed her grandfather her luggage. "Thank you, Grandpapa." Turning back to L, she said, "I did for a few weeks then it was getting dull so I moved into the apartments nearby."

"I see..." L replied. He held in a sigh of relief when she replied and took up his cup of coffee that had been abandon since he left. "Watari, could you bring me some more coffee. This batch has gotten cold."

"Yes Ryuu—"

"Grandpapa," Yua interrupted.

"What is it?" Watari asked, returning from the back of the room.

"It's alright. I'll get it. Is there a kitchen or do I have to call for room service?"

L waited before pointing to the door to the right of the entrance.

"Hm... Thanks." Her answer was full with sarcasm. She went over to the table in front of L and took the half-empty coffee pot. In a few moments she was back in the living room and set the pot filled with new, hot coffee from the hot-retaining bag back on the table.

"Thank you," L said.

"Sure," Yua said and plopped herself onto the long sofa. "Ah! It's so great to lay down."

"Yua," L said again.

"Yeah?"

"Since you insist on helping me, could you get me some more sugar for my coffee?"

Yua quickly sat up and looked at the coffee set laid out on the table before him. She pointed at the sugar bowl and said, "You still have three left in there. What do you want more for? It'll spoil the taste. And not only that, but too much sugar isn't good for you."

L squinted at her. _Here she goes again._ "My health is perfectly fine. Coffee only tastes better when it's sweeter."

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said, coming to his side. "I'll get it—"

"I'll get it." Scowling, Yua got up, picked up the sugar bowl and went back into the kitchen. This time, she came out with a full bowl of sugar cubes.

"Thank you very much," L said when he took the dish from her.

"Yua," Watari said with a sigh. "Please, don't get so tense over such little things. It's my job to help Ryuuzaki with his needs. You know that."

"Coffee and sugar aren't necessities." Yua shot back.

"You're right, Yua," L said, taking a sip. "But for me, they are."

Yua turned her attention away from L and turned back to Watari.

"You don't mind when I help you," Watari said.

"You offer to do things for me," Yua said. "Ryuuzaki asks you. That's different."

Watari quieted and shook his head, making Yua feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. Um... Grandpapa, do I have my own room?"

"No Yua," he said. "I'm sorry but you came home earlier than expected so this hotel room only has two bedrooms. I could ask for a new room for you right away."

"No it's fine," the young woman said. "That'd be too much of a hassle. Staying here will fine. Where are the bedrooms, anyways?"

"You'll have to stay in my room then," Watari said, opening one of the two doors after leading her down a short hallway. She saw that her suitcase was lying in front of the doors. She pulled the handle of her suitcase up and moved it behind her.

"Oh," Yua sighed. "Alright then, I'll take Ryuuzaki's room." She opened the other room's door and walked in.

"What?" L quickly turned his attention to her. He dropped his cup back onto the table and rushed over to his room before she shut the door. He could hear Watari beginning to lecture her again but the only thing he could think about was getting Yua out of his room. "Wait!"

L pushed the door back open just before Yua had a chance close it.

"Wait a minuet!" he said again, louder this time.

"What?" she protested. "Be a gentleman and offer a lady a room, will you? I'm not going to use my grandpapa's room. He's old and he needs his sleep."

"Leave Ryuuzaki's room alone, Yua," Watari warned.

"It's alright, Watari," L said. "I can handle this myself. She is right though. Please, get some rest. We still have work tomorrow."

"I still haven't talk to her about tomorrow," Watari said.

"That's alright. You can tell her in the morning. Now, I'd like to deal with Miss Yua alone, in private."

"I understand." Watari nodded and retreated into his room.

"Good night, Grandpapa," Yua said sweetly before he closed his door. Turning back to L, she said, "I'm glad you see it my way, Ryuuzaki."

"I didn't say that," L said.

"Hm?"

"I need my room."

"Why? You don't sleep anyways."

"My things are in there. And I need to work."

"Then take your things out and work in the living room. Unlike you, I need to sleep."

L sighed. "Come now, Yua. We're grown adults. We shouldn't be fighting like this."

Yua quieted. Her face became sadden and serious, then she slowly lowered her head. L looked at her, confused.

"Yua?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki," she whispered. "I don't always mean to argue with you..."

"Stop the act," L said immediately. "I'm not letting you—"

"I'm not!" Yua suddenly wrapped her arms around L's waist and buried her face into his chest.

L gasped quietly in shock. "Yua?" That same tingling feeling was back again. Only this time, L knew it was because he couldn't stand being touched unexpectedly like this. His muscles began to tense with Yua's body pressed against his.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"About...what?" L managed to ask.

"I'm sorry that..." Yua pulled back from him and looked up at him. "That you're so gullible!" She pushed him with all her might and managed to make him stagger backwards before loosing his balance. She smirked and quickly ran into his room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

L had grabbed hold of a nearby table before he had fallen over and rushed over to seize the doorknob. _Locked?! Yua you—_

"Good-night, L."

-

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said, scooping some ice-cream into a bowl. "Yua's behavior towards you is..." He let his sentence trail on.

"I'm used to it," L said, taking the bowl from Watari. He spooned some of the creamy strawberry flavored treat into his mouth. "It's been like this since the first day."

"Then you do know why she acts like that way towards you?"

"No... But Watari, aside from the Kira investigation, I think I'll start working another case on my own."

"Another case? Are you sure you'll have time for it?"

"Yes. But I need your permission."

"You are allowed to take on any case you'd like to."

"Then I would like to start the Yua Investigation Case. My solo case."

"What do you mean? Why do you want to investigate Yua?"

L placed his bowl down on the table. "Ever since I've met her, I've never been able to understand her. I was never able to figure out why she dislikes me so much. Maybe it's time I solved this. I'll do whatever it takes to understand Yua. I'll even stop teasing her a bit, if I must."

Watari slowly began to smile. "Understood. I give you my permission."

That was the last of their conversation. It wasn't long before Watari had retreated to his room again, leaving L in the dark living room by himself. In a brief moment of silence, a _click_ came from the bedrooms indicated that the lock on L's bedroom door was opened again.


	3. Accident and Anger

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** Here is chapter three! I don't know how all of you are you going like this chapter, but I'm going to be honest that it isn't my best. I apologize for any disappointments. ): I promise that next chapters will be much more... exciting. He-he! (: Yes I did change the title of this story. "Love Note" was bugging me so I took some time to come up with a different title. 

Please read, enjoy, and review!

**Warning:** A small spoiler for events after episode 25.

* * *

**Bells and Hymns**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Accident and Anger**

L tapped the lollipop on the saucer plate a couple of times. Then he began to arrange and stack the remaining sugar cubes from the bowl. L listened to the ticking of the grandfather clock and tilted his head up to look at the time. It was already past six in the morning. Watari had retired to his room a few hours ago. Yua hadn't opened the door since their little quarrel. The detective was beginning to feel bore without his laptop and other equipment with him. Everything that belonged to him was in his room.

_She's probably just sleeping._ He thought, recalling that he had heard the lock click. _I won't cause any problems going in there now._

He slowly got off his armchair and walked towards the hallway that led into the bedrooms. Once there, L placed his hand on the doorknob to his room. He hesitated before giving it a twist. It was open.

L stepped into the dark room and closed the door. He eyed the entire place before making any more moves. Obviously, everything looked normal. Yua hadn't tampered with his things like he had expected. His computer and communication devices still lay scattered on the carpet in the corner of the room as he had left them. L glanced over to the bed that he never used. Yua was curled up in the blankets, sound asleep. Her suitcase was set on its back at the foot of the bed where it lay opened next to the clothes she had worn yesterday. She had changed into her nighttime attire, L concluded.

"At least she's quiet now," L whispered to himself. He crept over to his equipment and squatted down before them. He quietly opened his laptop and began to work. Only once did he glance back to check that Yua hadn't woken up. At the moment, he decided his did like Yua after all. He liked her when she slept.

-

"Yua," L's low voice broke the silence of her sleep. "Come on. Wake up. It's morning."

"It's too early..." she mumbled and moved deeper into the blankets.

L sighed. "You're as lazy as ever."

There were a few knocks on the door before the two of them heard Watari's voice on the other side of the room.

"Yua," he said. "Are you awake?"

"I'm up," she said sleepily, but loud enough for him to hear her. She slowly moved into a sitting position and looked at L. He was standing beside the bed, hands in his pockets, looking at her with his usual wide eyes.

"D-don't look at me like that," Yua said, getting off the bed. "Your eyes creep me out when you do that."

"Yua," Watari said again. "Where is Ryuuzaki? He isn't here in the living room."

"He's in here. He just came in to wake me up."

L said nothing and walked past her to the door.

"You're not mad?" Yua asked him all of a sudden.

With one hand on the door, he looked at her over his shoulder. "I won't be." He turned away from Yua, opened the door, and walked into the kitchen. Yua followed him.

"You won't be if?" Yua questioned him, slightly smiling.

L rummaged around in the refrigerator. "If you buy me double chocolate cake."

Yua raised an eyebrow and wondered if he was being serious. "Are you sure?"

"Would you like me to stay mad at you?" L looked up at her.

"No."

"Then that's our deal." He pulled out a cup of pudding and walked back into the living room with Yua at his heels. "Watari, have you called the officers?"

Yua crossed over to the sofas and sat down, rubbing the drowsiness away from her eyes.

"Yes," the old man nodded. Watari was at his computer desk. "They'll be up here soon. In the meantime, Ryuuzaki, you should take a shower before they come."

"I just took one a few days ago," L said with a mouthful of pudding.

Yua covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. _He still needs Grandpapa to remind him about that?_

"You're free right now. At least get cleaned up before your guests arrive."

L made such a face that Yua could have sworn he had pouted. She had to admit that he did look adorable when he did that, but she shook that thought away almost immediately. She heard him muttered "fine" and went to take that shower Watari had requested.

-

Yua went back inside the bedroom, sat down on the bed, and listened to the sound of L's footsteps dying out until she heard a door closed. That was when Watari came into the room.

"You should be happy he's in a good mood," the elderly man said.

"Why do you always take his side?" Yua asked.

"Yua, you know what my duties are. Why have you not gotten used to them by now? Ryuuzaki is not bad person. I do not understand why you treat him like one. Every time you come back from school, you start bickering with him."

Yua turned her face away from her grandfather. "I wish I was with Mama and Papa. Then I wouldn't have to deal with him."

Watari didn't speak for a moment when she mentioned her parents. He silently came over and sat down next to her. "Have you heard anything from them?"

"They sent me a letter," Yua answered with a heavy disappointment in her tone. "They said they'll be in France for a while. After that, they'll be touring Europe on business again. I'll be staying with them during Christmas like always."

"You told me you liked living with me," Watari said.

"I do!" Yua defended. "Even though I only see them on holidays, I know for a fact that I wouldn't be as happy if they had kept me. They're too busy with their work—always traveling and moving from country to country."

"Then you should be grateful that I agreed to raise you. You know that you are my biggest responsibility." Watari paused for a short time. "I didn't have to heart to leave you at the orphanage." He shook his head slowly. "I made such a great risk choosing to take you with me and L."

Yua began to feel a pinch of guilt deep down. _I shouldn't have said that about my parents... _"I know that. It's just... I can't stand Ryuuzaki sometimes. Most of the time."

"I suggest that you be patient with him," Watari said, getting up. "He wants to understand you."

Hearing this, Yua held back a laugh that turned into a snort. "I'm sorry Grandpapa, but you're terrible with jokes." She got up and stretched.

"I do not joke, Yua. I'm telling you the truth. I'm sure he's making effort right now to understand you. You should do the same with him."

"He would never do that." She rolled her eyes and smirked, arrogantly.

"Yua," Watari said in his lecture tone again. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room. I have something important to tell you about before our guests arrive."

-

"I hope you're not sitting there to anger Ryuuzaki," Watari said.

"Why would it?" Yua said, sitting on L's armchair. She was sipping on some tea that room service had bought up just like Watari had requested. "What were you going to tell me, Grandpapa?"

Watari stood next to the chair and said, "You know that Ryuuzaki has already taken on this task, don't you?"

"Yes. I thought I mentioned that yesterday."

"Then you should know what your responsibilities are. Since you're here and there is an investigation going on, you must—"

"I must not get involved or try to get involved in any way," Yua began to recite in a bored, annoyed tone. She rested her arm on the armrest of the chair with her cheek pressed again her knuckles. "I must be careful and never mention anything about the investigation or L outside of headquarters. Even if I accidentally stumble into the room when there is a discussion and hear something virally important, I must not speak of it outside. It is for my own safety and the safety of you and L that I do so. I should be grateful that I am allowed to stay with you."

"Amazing," L said from behind her. Yua and Watari turned to see him standing by the doorway dressed and drying his wet hair with a towel. He walked over to them and climbed onto the couch beside Yua's current seat. "It's amazing that you were able to remember all that, even after three years without seeing Watari or having to deal with an investigation."

"Erm..." He caught her by surprise with that comment. Yua began to wonder if what her grandfather had said was true. "Thank you."

L nodded and took a cookie from the plate before him. "It's amazing. You could remember all of that perfectly." He bit off a piece of the cookie. "But you can't memorize the first sentence out of your textbook."

Yua's jaw dropped halfway in disbelief. _Jerk!_ Yua curled her hands up into fists but calmly got up from the armchair. She went quietly into her room and came back with a sweater on and a purse on her shoulder. She punched a button on her cell phone. _Stupid jerk! Now I can't tell if Grandpapa was lying to me or if he lied to Grandpapa. No. I've no doubt that he lied to my grandpapa. I've had enough of him for one day. Try to understand my—_

"Where are you going?" Watari asked when she opened the front door.

Without answering him, she briskly walked out of the hotel room and shut the door.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said in a worried tone, turning back to L. "I thought you said that you'll stop teasing her."

"I did," L said, finishing his cookie. "I'm sorry, Watari. I was careless. That was an accident."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** L and Watari have enough problems without Yua, but Watari isn't going to let his little granddaughter walk into danger with Kira around. The two decide it would be best for her to stay at headquarters until the case it solved. What does L do when Yua gets fed up with the idea and wants to be on the investigation team? 


	4. No Deal

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** I'm going to be gone on vacation for a few weeks after this one. Please don't be upset if I don't update for a while. So far, this story has gotten 11 reviews, 823 hits, 5 favorites, and 7 alerts. I hope all of you are enjoying this story. I'm looking forward to more reviews though, but please enjoy this next chapter! Happy reading.

**Warning:** Spoilers beyond episode 25.

* * *

**Bells and Hymns**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**No Deal**

"Wow! You're so lucky to get to go to America," a young woman with red-brown hair said. She wore a spring green dress over a light pink blouse.

Yua laughed. "I suppose."

"So," another woman began. She had long black hair and rectangular eyeglasses. She was wearing worn-out jeans and a rock band T-shirt. "Where are you staying now?"

"With my grandfather, of course." Yua's smile almost faded when she mentioned him. Being able to talk and laugh with her friends again made her feel relaxed and rejuvenated from the blood-boiling displeasure of being around L. She knew that time away from him would do her some good. Yua sighed. _I don't want to be a fuming bitch all the time, but..._

After leaving the hotel, Yua made her way to her friends' apartment home where they lived together. The three of them were now gathered at the coffee table in the living room with drinks and snakes laid out. _L would love this,_ Yua taught out of the blue. When she realized what she had just mentally said, she shook her head furiously to rid herself of those words. She crossed her legs and looked up at her friend who dyed her hair that popular maroon color that most of the Japanese girls adored.

"Say, Umeko," she said.

"Yeah, Yua?"

"Have you gotten a job yet?"

"I'm studying on internship right now."

"Really? That's wonderful. Congratulations. What about you, Michiko?" Yua turned to her other friend.

Michiko swallowed the bit of pastry that she was chewing on. "I'm still in school. I'm working part time at the bank as an accountant though. What are you up to?"

"I'm not sure yet," Yua shook her head. "My grandfather hasn't given me permission to register for school. I don't think he's going to either. This really sucks because that's bad for my studies."

"But you're so lucky," Umeko said, giddily.

"How so?" Yua asked her.

"It's like you're on vacation," Umeko said. "Lucky spoiled rich girl...You have it so easy. Your parents are wealthy businessmen and your grandfather works for a huge company. You really don't have to work a day in your life, huh?"

Yua shrugged. "Life isn't all about enjoying yourself."

"If I were born into that kind of money I would. It would be awesome!"

"Ha," Yua scoffed and took a sip of her tea. "You really think so?"

Before her friend could answer, Yua's phone went off.

"Excuse me," she said and rummaged into her purse to take out her blinking cell phone. Her friends moved over towards Yua and both sat on either side of her to get a good look at her cell phone screen.

"Ryuuzaki?" Michiko asked in surprise. "I thought you didn't talk to men."

"I don't _usually_ talk to men," Yua corrected.

She heard Umeko giggled. "Having boyfriends behind our backs, huh?"

Yua clicked her tongue out of annoyance. "Hardly." She pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Yua!" L's voice came from the other side of the line. His voice didn't sound serious and low as it normally did. He spoke loudly and pronouncedly. Yua thought he might be pretending to be someone else though she didn't know why. That was the only answer she could come up with. She knew that her friends were close enough to hear him through the speakers of her phone with that loud of a voice.

"What is it?" Yua asked. As much as she didn't want to talk to him, she no longer felt as angry and it was much easier for her to keep her voice calm.

"Where are you? You've been gone for a long time already."

"I'm at my friends' place right now, why?"

"Grandpapa wants you home right now. He's getting worried. So come home before he scolds you again."

Yua sighed out of frustration. Did he really need to add that last comment? "Fine. I'll get back in a few minutes."

"Okay. Good-bye, Yua. I'll be waiting for you."

She hung up and stuffed her cell phone back into her purse. She got herself up off the sofa and turned to her friends.

"I've got to leave now." She smiled lightly at them. "Thank you for letting me come over."

Her friends stood up as well.

"It's not a problem," Michiko said and led her towards the door. Umeko followed right behind them.

"Say, Yua," Umeko said. "Who is Ryuuzaki? That called sounded pretty friendly if you ask me." She started to laugh until Yua gave her a serious look.

"Yeah, I agree," Michiko smiled as well. "Who is he? If you're seeing him, at least just admit that you are. Why do you have to hide it or deny it?"

"Because I'm not," Yua protested, putting her shoes on. "He works for my Grandpapa."

Both her friends parted their lips and let of a silent "oh" letting her know that they understood. Yua shook her head but smiled at the same time.

"But do you really have to go so early?" Umeko groaned. "We haven't seen you for so long! It's not even noon yet. At least stay for some lunch."

"That's alright. Thanks for the offer, but I must be off."

"Alright then," Michiko nodded. "Drop by anytime."

"I'll try."

-

"Mr. Watari," Soichiro said. "Is it really safe for you to have your own granddaughter around, even with your current situation?"

"I know it's a risk but she has been with me since she was a child," Watari answered him and placed a full plate of cakes down in front of L. The detective couldn't believe how they had gotten off onto this subject. He took one of the cakes, pop it in his mouth, and waited for them to finish this pointless converstation. "I never let her get involved in any investigations. She knows her place."

"I see," Soichiro said.

"Even when you put it that way," Aizawa said. "It's still seriously dangerous for her, maybe even you and Ryuuzaki. Having a child living with someone with your occupation, Mr. Watari... it doesn't appeal to me."

Watari straighten up as he stood next to L. "This is really the first investigation where we're putting our lives on the line." Watari lowered his head slightly. Then Aizawa spoke again.

"You did say that she is only in her twenties. How does she manage to live under such conditions?"

"Mr. Aizawa," L spoke up. "You are forgetting that I am also in my twenties."

"But Ryuuzaki," Matsuda said. "With you, it's different."

L opened his mouth to speak at but the same moment, his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," L said and reached into his back pocket to pull out his ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Open the door," Yua's voice came from the other line.

"Understood," L said and hung up immediately after. "Watari, your granddaughter is back. Please open the door for her."

"Of course," the old man said and went to open the door. Yua stepped into the suite with an embellished shopping bag in her hand. "Welcome back, Yua."

"Mm," she nodded. "I'm back."

Once inside, Yua merely bowed politely to the men at the table.

"Yua," L said without turning back to face her. "Could you please not run off like that again? I have enough on my mind right now without having to deal with your whereabouts."

"I'll be inside, then," Yua said to Watari, ignoring L. She handed the bag to her grandfather and walked back into the bedrooms. After watching her leave the living room, L turned back to the officers.

"Now, where were we?"

-

_Damn it!_ Yua tapped a finger on the magazine she was skimming through. _I want to go somewhere. I'm back in Japan and I haven't even gone anywhere._ She flipped the pages again. The new fashion lines and upcoming rock concerts didn't interest her in the least at the moment.

"This is so boring!" She rolled onto her back and lied there on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She then glanced over at the clock on the desk. It was already ten in the evening. Yua slid off the bed and decided to go into the living room to check what everyone else was doing during this hour. She knew they were still there. She had heard rustling movements and voices the entire day. _It's stupid,_ she thought. She crept towards the doorway and waited. _I should have the right to watch investigations at the very least. It isn't fair that I have to endure this! Do they not trust me or something?_

She could see that they've completely reaggraned the furniture and set up many televisions sets. The living room was crowded with stacks of what looked like video tapes. The glowing from the televisions was about the only source of light in the entire room. _Why don't they ever turn on the lights? _Yua had never understood that. There were still people up at this hour all around the hotel. It wasn't like there would be any suspicions. The police officers were each at their own posts. They were talking in reduced, exhausted voices.

"Show me the scenes with Raye Penber, please," L said.

The two officers at the table obeyed his orders and went to search for the tapes. Yua stepped out of the room and looked for her grandfather. She spotted him standing in front of L's armchair. He was wearing an apron and was scooping ice cream onto cones with a service chart in front of him.

"Let me help you," she said, coming up from behind him.

At the sound of her voice, her grandfather and the officers turned to where she was standing.

"Miss Yua," the youngest officer said. He looked surprised to see her, as if knowing she had entered a restricted zone.

"Good evening," Yua smiled at him.

"Yua," Watari began.

"Let me help you," she repeated.

Watari bent over and whispered in her ear. "You should stay inside."

"I just want to help you," Yua said innocently. To her satisfaction, he gave her two cones to hold after a short pause of hesitation. She held the cones in place as her grandfather scooped the ice-cream into them.

"Green-tea?" she wondered.

"Melon," the elderly man replied.

Yua shrugged and went off to hand each of the officers a cone. Thanking her, they quickly returned to their work. Digging through mountains of paper documents and video tape records, they nibbled on their treats. Yua walked over to L's seat and sat down on one of the chair's arms.

"Yua," L said without taking his eyes off the screens. "You shouldn't be interfering."

"I'm not," Yua replied, looking at him. "I just came to ask you something."

"What is it?" He altered his focus away from the televisions to look at her. "You should stay inside the room, I need to work. We all do."

"Can I go out to a concert or something tomorrow?" Yua asked.

"Yua," Watari said, making his way over to the chair.

"Yes?" She looked up at her grandfather who was standing behind her.

"Ryuuzaki and I would like you to stay here until this case is solved."

"How come?" Yua was beginning to feel bitter and convulsed once again. She longed for these moments to end. They were getting ridiculously annoying. "That's like treating me like a prisoner."

"Kira is out there wanting and waiting to kill me," L said. "He'll do anything to do so. It would be safer for you to stay here."

Yua almost laughed in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. Kira won't know who I am. Besides, how would he know that I'm in relation with you? There are over millions of people—"

"You're forgetting that Kira is in this region of Japan. The chances of him finding you are slimmer than you imagine them to be." L bit off another piece of his ice-cream. "Mr. Aizawa, have you found the tapes yet?"

"Oh," Aizawa said distractedly. "They're here."

Yua bit her lower lip to restrain herself from shouting. She hopped off the chair and stood beside him, arms folded. "Fine."

"I knew you'd understand, my dear," Watari said and nodded in approval.

"Since I'm staying here," she said. She ignored Watari and gave her undivided attention to L. "I want to be on this investigation team."

The men in the room grunted in surprise. Some of them even started to protest against it. Watari had already begun his lectures but Yua blocked it all out as she locked her gaze with L's. His face was expressionless as his eyes looked at her intensely.

"Alright," L finally said.

"Ryuuzaki!" Watari and Soichiro protested in unison.

"I'll let you be on this investigation team," L said. Then he raised his index finger to the level of his eyes. "On one condition."

Yua clicked her tongue. "I knew you would be that way."

"So are we alright with that?"

"Depends on what your terms are."

L got up off his seat and stood before her. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. She heard Watari and some of the officers heaved in a sharp breath. Yua couldn't help but gasp and tense the moment he touched her. His hand was so cold and dry against her skin. But Yua thought that if she moved, he might think that she could not stand up to the deal. She kept a straight posture and stood her ground. L began to speak.

"Go on a date with me."

Yua froze in shock and her eyes widened. _What? Is he serious?!_ She could feel the pit of her stomach tingling and her cheeks growing warmer. It wasn't until one of the policemen spoke did she snap out of her dazed-like state.

"Ryuuzaki," Aizawa said. "You can't be serious! This is a dangerous case. How can you talk about dating at a time like this?"

"Aizawa is right," Soichiro said. "You can't—"

"Forget it!" Yua shouted, slapping his hand away from her. "I'd rather rot of boredom then go on a date with you." She held her head high and whisked away back into her bedroom chambers.

"Yua!" Watari called after her, but stayed where he was.

"Ryuuzaki!" Aizawa called out. "What were you thinking?"

"I knew she would never agree to that deal," L said, getting back onto his seat. "So that's why I said that. Did you really think I would let her join this investigation?"

The room grew quiet until L began to give out orders again. Watari watched the officers collect themselves after that short instant of drama.

"Ryuuzaki..." Watari mumbled to himself. He moved back to gather up the trash onto the service cart. He took off his apron, and walked quietly into the bedroom. He pushed the door opened gently when he saw that it was already opened.

"Yua?" he whispered and walked up to the mound of blankets on the bed. He sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had her back to him but Watari knew her face was probably wrinkled with anger. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Why did you ask to be on the investigation? You know that neither Ryuuzaki nor I would ever approve of it." Watari lifted his hand up to her face and pulled the stands hairs away from her eyes and lips. He began to stroke her hand lovingly.

"I'll die of boredom if I have to stay in here any longer!"

"Yua, you're acting like a spoiled child. All of our lives are on the line and all you can think about is entertainment? Ryuuzaki is under enough without all of this bickering and quarreling. He has to solve this case and as it is, you're not helping the situation. Ryuuzaki knows—"

Yua sat up abruptly and pushed his hand away from her just like she had with L. "Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki! All you ever talk about is Ryuuzaki! And you always take his side! How come you're never on my side? I'm actually your granddaughter! He's just some orphan you found off the streets!"

"Don't you dare say that about Ryuu—" Watari tried his hardest to not raise his own voice with her.

"Why because it's true?" Yua glared at him. Watari kept his composure but he was growing discontented and frustrated with her. "Ever since he came into your life all you ever think about is his abilities and his future. You wait on his hands and feet, Grandpapa! You're not his slave!" Yua was breathing heavily from raving so loudly and angrily.

Watari wrinkled his brows and shook his heavy head. "I consider it very high honor to be Ryuuzaki's caretaker."

"You mean his servant?"

"Caretaker, Yua."

"It doesn't matter! It isn't fair."

"My dear, please. You are an adult. Stop acting like you're a child, please." He was practically begging her now.

"As if he's anymore mature than I am? Everything you do is for him. Why did you even bring him to Wammy's House?"

"Are you... jealous of him?"

He saw Yua's expression sadden. She slowly turned her face away from him. She pressed her lips together and said nothing. _She's jealous? How could this be? I've given her everything she ever wanted. She told me herself she was happy. That can't be a lie..._ Judging by her reaction, Watari knew that the question that caught her off guard.

"You are not saying anything," he said calmly. "You really are jealous. Yua there's nothing to be—"

"Can you just leave me alone right now, Grandpapa?" She sat there hugging her knees for some time before Watari nodded in agreement. "And don't tell him what I said, any of it."

"I think it might be better if I did."

"I said no." Yua said firmly.

Watari sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that this could be happening. He had raised her himself. For more than twenty years he had taken care of her with his own two hands. He bought her up strictly with the expectations that any parent would, but also with more love than both her parents had ever given her.

_Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki! All you ever talk about is Ryuuzaki! And you always take his side!_

Had he really been giving too much attention to L? That was preposterous... He had treated them the same since they were children. Whatever L had, Yua had. He had spent extra time with L but that was only for special purposes. During those times Yua was either going to school outside of the orphanage or was always off playing with her friends. How could she be jealous? Was there something that he failed to notice?

_How come you're never on my side? I'm actually your granddaughter! He's just some orphan you found off the streets!_

Is that how she feels about L? Did she feel that way about all the other children at Wammy's House? Yua knows that she is and has always been his biggest responsibility. She was impossible. Watari felt disappointed and somewhat sad. He scanned his memories to recall if he had ever maken a mistake in rasing Yua. She had never showed signs of it before.

Watari made his way out of the room and closed the door quietly. Yua had crawled back under the blankets again. On his way back, Watari's thought lingered on his granddaughter's words. As they replayed over and over again, Watari began to think back at all the times when Yua and L were together. Was Yua right? Had he really neglected her and favored L? _There isn't a day that they don't fight at least once,_ Watari thought. _All I want is for the both of them to get along._

The old man stopped in the hallway. He rubbed the pounding sides of his head with the tips of his fingers. After another heavy sigh, wipe his stinging, wet eyes dry before returning to his work with the others.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** L decideds to talk to Yua that same night. He figures that he could use to time to his advantage and get Yua to at least give some hints as to why she dislikes him so much. Attidutes seem to change when the two of them are alone together. Will L be able to get the clue he needs? 


	5. Just for a Moment

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story. Please enjoy this next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Bells and Hymns**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Just for a Moment**

Yua had gotten up from the bed and was sitting at the desk with her laptop out. She rested her elbow on the table with her chin in her hand as she clicked the miniature mouse lazily. There was nothing interesting on the news. None of her friends were online at this hour. She had already played all the games she had on her notebook. _This is so dull_, Yua thought and sighed heavily. _I can't wait until my next vacation with Mama and Papa._ Suddenly, Watari's sad face appeared in her mind. She clicked her tongue and sighed. _I shouldn't have said that to him. He's probably really sad right now._ All of her anger seemed to have died away and now the only feeling she felt was guilt.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Yua sat up straight and spun the chair over towards the door.

"Come in," she said, hoping it was Watari. _I need to apologize—_

"Hi," L said. He stood hunched over at the door with the shopping bag that Yua had brought home earlier that day.

She looked away in disappointment. "Why are you here? Aren't you busy with work?"

"Everyone's resting for now," L said, coming into the room. "Watari thought they could use the break for a while." He pulled out the chair next to Yua's and climbed onto it. He placed the bag onto the table, making Yua move her laptop aside. He opened the bag and took out the circular, brown box inside. "He also said I should talk to you."

Yua didn't comment on that remark. "You haven't opened it yet?" she asked instead, nodding at the box.

"No," L said, now opening it. Inside was an elaborate chocolate cake with many different layers and textures.

"Thank you very much," L said, eyes shinning as he admired the beautiful cake.

"You're welcome," Yua said, flatly.

Then, she watched him rummage into the bag again, taking out two paper plates, a pair of forks and a knife.

"Sharing?" Yua asked.

"Is that a problem?" L asked back.

"You've always been selfish when it came to your sweets."

"I just thought you deserved some, for being locked up in here."

"Did my grandpapa suggest that too?"

"He could have."

She started to smile. She wasn't used to him being so nice towards her. But even if this was forced kindness, she couldn't complain. Sometimes change was nice, she admitted. Yua couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself for all the things she said about him. _But then again..._ Yua's heart didn't feel ready to forgive or forget.

"Have some," L's voice made her snap out of her thoughts. He had already started eating his piece. She noted that his half-eaten portion of cake was slightly bigger than hers.

"Oh—thank you," she said and picked up the fork. She cut off a piece of her slice and scooped it into her mouth. The cake was actually really good, though it very sweet with all the chocolate and cocoa icing. A bit of cream was caught between in the corner of her lips. Embarrassed, she covered the spot with a hand, while reaching into the bag to find something to clean up her mess.

"You didn't bring napkins?" she asked.

"Here," L said.

"Oh thank—"

Yua had thought he was going to give her some napkins, but instead, he pulled her hand away from her mouth with one hand. With the other, he cupped her cheek and wiped the cream away onto his thumb.

"That's a lot of good cream," L said. "It'd be a shame to waste it."

Yua stared at him, then at the glop of cream on his finger. He hadn't pulled his hand away, and without thinking, Yua took his hand in hers, and closed her lips over L's thumb, licking away every bit of cream off his skin. She heard him breathed in sharply and pulled back quickly, swallowing the cream.

"I—I'm s—sorry," Yua stuttered, getting up. "I d—don't know what I—I'll get you some towels."

"It's alright," L said, holding onto her arm. He pulled her back down onto her seat. "I didn't mind it at all."

She looked at him, blushing in embarrassment. With her hands still holding onto his, she wiped his semi-damp finger with the sleeve of her blouse. His eyes were wide and surprised. She couldn't blame him. She really wasn't thinking. But then, she started to panic when his hands reached up and held her by the shoulders.

"What..." Yua gasped from the shock of sudden change.

He didn't say anything, making her feel more uneasy. He only stared at her with his large eyes and black bags under them. This was the closest they had ever been to each other. His flawless skin was paler than she had thought when she focused on the details of his face. Yua could soon feel his warm breath on her cheeks. He was moving in closer towards her. _What is he—?_

"I want to know," L whispered.

"What?" Yua whispered back in confusion. Her voice was shaky and uneasy.

"Yua, why do you—"

"Ryuuzaki!"

Right at that moment, Yua let out a relieved sigh. Turning to the door, she saw that Mastuda was the one who had come to her rescue. Yua's mind lingered on whether or not 'rescue' was the correct word to use. She started to feel a bit of disappointment that he had come in so suddenly. For some reason, she wanted to find out what L wanted to ask. _Did grandpapa tell him?_ Yua panicked at the thought.

"Oh—" Mastuda said, looking at the scene before him. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No," L said casually, getting up from his seat. "What is it?"

"We just found something that we thought you should see," Mastuda said.

"Alright," L said. "I'll be right there."

He waited for Mastuda to leave the room before turning back to Yua who was still sitting in her seat. He looked down at her before turning his head away from with a slight hint of shyness.

"This time, I'm the one to apologize."

Yua couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "It's alright. I didn't mind at all."

-

Watari sat at the table with his laptop, organizing and reorganizing all the data that L and the officers had found that day. The old man stopped for a moment and looked over at L, who was sitting in his armchair watching his suspect, Yagami Light on the TV screens. Mr. Yagami was sitting in another chair next to L. The rest of the officers, Watari noticed, were either up watching the other suspects or trying to stay awake. It had already been days, maybe even a week since they've started this. Yua stayed in L's room and occasionally came out only to eat or refresh herself.

Turning back to his work, Watari's mind began to wander off. As he had promised her, Watari did not tell L what Yua had said to him. Her words still bothered the old man because he couldn't help but feel that guiltiness inside anymore. He really had no choice but to take her words into consideration. She was his granddaughter after all. L had tried to obtain this piece of information from him for this "solo investigation."

"Watari," he had said. "What you know can let me solve this case."

"A thousand apologizes, Ryuuzaki," Watari said. "But I promised Yua that I would not tell you. I am sure you can get it out her yourself in no time."

Thinking of L, he remembered that a few days ago, L had gone into the room and talk to Yua just as he had suggested him to do. The elderly man was afraid to ask either of them how that went, knowing that it had probably ended up in another pointless argument. But the subject still lingered on his mind. _I don't remember hearing any shouting, _Watari thought.

For the pass week or so the two of them had been acting stranger than ever. He hadn't heard Yua try to insult L. Neither did he remember hearing L tease her in return. Come to think of it, Watari didn't remember the two of them even talk since that night. Now he had a reason to find out what happened. No matter how much he liked the peace without them arguing, he liked it better when they had actually spoken to each other.

"Watari," L's voice pulled the elderly man away from his thoughts.

"What is, Ryuuzaki?"

"Watari, could you enroll me into Yagami Light's school under the name Hideki Ryuuga?"

"I could arrange that for you. May I ask why?"

"I want to put Light under pressure and see how he reacts to it. He'll be taking the entrance exam for Touou University. I need to somehow make him admit that he is Kira and demonstrate how he kills. I may have to revile myself as L."

"That isn't safe Ryuuzaki," Watari warned. "If Light does turn out to be Kira, what will you do then?"

"We're all putting our lives on the line in the case."

Watari looked at him with worried eyes.

"Once you get accepted to Touou University, will you go to the entrance ceremony alone?"

"I'll have to, won't I?"

Watari nodded. "I can take you there for the ceremony, but I'll have to stay here afterwards with Yua. I'll pick you up when it's over."

L agreed. He started to go back to his post but Watari stopped him. _At least,_ Watari thought, _If I give this a try, I may see what he's thinking and how he feels._

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said.

"Yes Watari?"

"Since you're going to the ceremony, why don't you bring Yua along? That way I can stay at the ceremony as well."

"Was that an attempt at a joke, Watari?" L asked.

"No. I just thought that it would be strange if you go by yourself. All the other students will have family and friends."

"I won't take Yua."

"How come?"

"There is only five percent that Light could be Kira, but taking her along will be a huge risk. Having Yua with me will only be a danger to her and perhaps even me and you. Kira could use her to get to me. I have no doubt about that."

Watari held back a smile. "You think of everything," he complimented. "I'm glad you are worried about Yua's safety, though."

L turned his back to the old man and started to walk back to his chair. Then he stopped.

"To be honest Watari, I would be... somewhat sad if anything happened to Yua." He turned around to face the old man. "You could have just asked how I feel about her. There is no need for these mind tricks."

Watari smiled. "You knew?"

"Both you and Yua are the worst lairs I know," L said, smiling back.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **It's Sunday and every Sunday Yua goes to church. But with the new rule that keeps her bond to the hotel suit, will Yua get the few hours of freedom that she desperately wants? L is calling the shots and that doesn't look good for her. 


	6. Sunday Mass

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** Here is chapter six. I hope my readers are enjoying this story. Please tell me if it's getting too boring or moving along too slow or too fast even. I'd just like some feedback to see how I'm doing and to see if I need to improve. Please and thank you! Happy reading!

* * *

**Bells and Hymns**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Sunday Mass**

The early morning light shone through the cream-color curtains in the living room. L peered around at the empty lounge as he sat at his favorite chair. The officers were back at home with their families. Since the cameras and bugs had been removed from Light's room by Watari, there hasn't been much work or progress on the Kira case. The detective was feeling disappointed that he had not been able to discover any unusual behavior that he could use to prove that Light was Kira. Even so, he still felt some hope with his new plan formulating.

"Ryuuzaki," he heard Watari's voice.

The old man was putting away the tapes and documents. He had looked up from his work to talk to L.

"Yes, Watari?" L answered him.

"Today is Sunday. Yua will probably want to go to the church service."

L bit down on his thumb nail. "She's still going to church?"

Watari nodded and L sighed.

"You would want me to let her go, wouldn't you, Watari?"

"Well, yes, of course, Ryuuzaki," Watari answered. "Service is only around an hour long. The church isn't too far away from here, either."

L waited for a moment before making his decision. Perhaps he paused for too long because Watari voiced his name again.

"Does her cell phone still have that locator?" L asked. He could not believe how much trouble this girl was causing him just being around him. He tried to imagine what it would be like if she had actually agreed to his conditions and was working on the case. L nearly shuddered at the thought.

"I am afraid no. The signal was lost when she left for America. I'll install a new one if you would like."

L nodded. "Yes, please. And Yua can leave for church today."

He saw Watari smiled. "I would need to drive her there. She doesn't know the way."

"Alright," L agreed.

Putting away the last folder into the draws, Watari got up from his seat and left L in the living room. L continued to bite his thumb as he stared at the empty television screen. His mind began to wander from subject to subject. Mentally, he saw images of Light in his room which suddenly jumped to Yua's widened eyes from a few nights ago. L imagined how his next plan was going to play out. He replayed and recalculated the plan over and over to make sure that it was going to give him the answer he wanted from Light. Nodding, L concluded that he was going to have to give it a try.

Now there was just the other case he wanted to solve. He could have gotten some kind of answer out of Yua but Mastuda had interrupted too soon. L still couldn't get her eyes out of his mind. She looked so... afraid. He scratched his hand and made up his mind that he wasn't going to use that method again. Seductive movements didn't work on all females after all.

L's thoughts dissolved when he started to hear voices growing from the bedrooms.

"I'll drive you up to the church," Watari's voice said.

"But I can walk back on my own, right?" Yua said. She sounded quite awake at this hour.

"Go check with Ryuuzaki."

There was a pause of silence.

"Can you ask him for me?" Yua asked lowly.

"Now you're not talking to him at all?"

"No, that's not it."

"You can ask him yourself. Go on. I need to go warm up to the car or you'll be late for church."

L soon saw Watari pass him through the corner of his eyes. The old man bade him good-bye before closing the front door of the suit. L took up the cup of morning tea and took a sip. He was anxious to see whether Yua would come and talk to him or not—

"Good morning," Yua said shyly.

"Good morning," L said, keeping his voice even as usual.

He waited for her to ask him what she wanted to. But he grew impatient when she didn't speak. He opened his mouth and broke the silence. "What is it?"

"Erm... I'm going to church. Can I walk back instead of having my grandpapa pick me up?"

L took a sip and smile from knowing her question before she had asked. He knew she couldn't see his face from where she was standing. L supposed that he could let her have some freedom for one day. It was a risk. _But I could always use this to my advantage_, L thought.

"Sure. But please don't get lost. As I said, I have enough on my mind without you—"

"You make it sound like I'm a burden," Yua complained.

L felt a rush of relief. _Good. Our relationship is back to normal._ He got off his chair and turned around to face her. "I'd be lying if I said you weren't." He shrugged his shoulders.

He saw her give him that annoyed face again as her hands went to her hips. "If that's the case, why don't you just ship me back to my parents?"

"I would if Watari had let me." He shrugged again.

Yua smirked. "You do owe him everything, you know?"

L frowned. "Don't go there." His voice sounded more intimidating than expected, judging by Yua's shocked expression.

"Fine," she said with her head held high. She walked past him and left, but not without slamming her shoulder against his.

The door was closed and L stood there, back hunched, rubbing his shoulder and smirking from amusement.

-

Mass was already over and there wasn't a soul in the church besides Yua. She had stayed behind, kneeling before the crucifix in the front row of the left column and mentally saying a prayer. Simultaneously, she watched the hundreds of candles illuminate the church and listened to the soft, low voices of the clergy singing hymns from their quarters. This was her favorite part of attending church. It was her own private time with her Creator, as she believed. It was the time she reflected on her actions and refreshed her soul.

Yua murmured a prayer for her grandfather, her parents, her friends, and finally, she decided to pray for L. She knew that praying for someone who she disliked would bring even more grace to her than praying for someone she loved. Listening to the hymns relaxed her and she no longer taught of all the bad aspects about him. She loved the hymns. Even though they sounded like a long stream of humming rather than singing, she still loved them. She sighed and lowered her head.

_It's been sixteen years_, she recalled. _I first met L in front of the church back at the orphanage._ The hymns suddenly stopped and Yua heard the bells.

_Seven year old Yua had just left the church when she heard the tires of her grandfather's car pull into the orphanage grounds. She stood frozen when she saw her grandfather stand at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the church's front with a little boy next to him. The old man held onto the boy's hand._

_The snow was coming down even more now. Yua shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. She eyed the boy next to her grandfather. He was older, and taller than she was. He looked as if he was lacking sleep. His hair was a mess but his clothing looked new and freshly bought from the stores. Yua continued to stare and wonder who this boy was. All the while, he was staring right back at her with those large, bagged, eyes. Only when her grandfather spoke did Yua look away._

_"Yua," Watari said, smiling. "Come meet your new friend."_

_"Coming," Yua said and hurried down the steps to her grandfather. When she reached the two of them, she got a better view of the new boy. Yua noted that he smelled like the dumpster; a smell of a combination of rotten fruits and spoiled eggs. "Grandpapa?" Yua wondered, trying to not to sound repulsed._

_Watari smiled down at her. "This is L. He's new to the orphanage. Would you like to show him around, my dear?"_

_"Okay," Yua smiled crookedly and nodded. She put any pervious feelings about this boy away. She would do anything for her grandfather. But soon, Yua was going to find out that friendship would never even cross her mind._

The bells rung again. This time, Yua was standing outside of the worship house. This church was too small for stairs, but there before her stood L. Yua watched him as her vision suddenly blurred until it was like looking back at a once faded dream. But she realized that that dream was her own memory.

-

"It's about time you come home, Yua," L said. He kept his face with the usual non-expression look. He dug his hands into his pockets and waited for her to agree with him and come back to the hotel. But his wish was denied. What could he have possibly expect from this woman?

"Normal people have Sunday's off to do as they please," Yua said, walking up to him. "Sunday is the Lord's day."

"Your religious preaching really do bore me."

"Just because you let Him go doesn't me I will." She started to make her way towards the hotel by herself. L followed her and walked by her side.

"What makes you think I have?"

Yua scoffed. "You never come to church anymore. You don't pray. You don't take Sunday's off to be with Him. Need I go on?"

L looked up into the dull grey sky. She could never stop picking out every single flaw in him. L thought it was irritating, yet amusing at the same time.

"What are you doing out here, anyways?" Yua's comment made him turn his attention back to her. "I thought you were scared of coming outside."

"If Watari trusts you then I can, even if I don't want to."

Yua clicked her tongue. "Whatever."

There was a moment of silence before L spoke again. "You were taking so long in church. What were you thinking about?"

The question seemed to have caught her off guard. He noticed that her expression changed from annoyed to thoughtful. Her haughty eyes grew less arrogant and they seemed calm but somewhat even sad. Could he get something out of her now? If he played his cards right, maybe he could. He had to try a new method this time.

"Nothing," Yua answered.

"That's a lie," L said automatically.

"Tch... It's not your business anyways. I stay after church to pray."

"When a person prays, they usually think about something. Or perhaps someone."

"Perhaps the person doesn't think when they pray. Perhaps they devote their entire time to God."

"Perhaps that person is lying." L had to hold in a smile. She was too easy to read and understand.

"That would be a sin to lie," Yua answered, he could also see that she was holding in her own smile.

"Then you've sinned," L pointed out. He saw Yua shake her head.

"I'll have to go to confession soon, then."

"You can confess now."

Yua looked at him. There was a smile on her lips that L was glad to see. "No thank you. I'd rather confess to a priest."

They laughed together. It was the first time L had heard Yua's laugh, or at least, her real laugh. This laugh wasn't arrogant or taunting, rather, it was sweet and likable. L also noted his own laugh. It had been a while since he heard the low, chuckling sound.

"This is far better than fighting, don't you think?" L inquired from her. He was getting a few steps closer. He could feel the anxiousness inside of him as he waited for the right moments.

"Heh, I still hate you. But I agree. It's nice to have peace every now and then."

L raised his eyebrows. _So she does hate me. _"It hurts me to hear that, Yua." L couldn't lie. For some reason, it really did. This was the first and only time she had actually told him out front that she hated him. He normally didn't care if people hated him or not. But those people were people he worked with, not someone who has been with him almost his entire life. L knew that Yua had never liked him from the start, but he didn't want to hear her admit to hating him. Still, the questions and wonders of why she did constantly bothered him. "Why do you hate me?"

Yua was silent as she opened the heavy glass door of the hotel. L walked in after her and followed her into the busy lobby where she stopped near the entrance to the main hall.

"Ryuuzaki," she said with her back to him. "Don't make me start thinking about it. I'm enjoying this peace with you. To be honest I don't want to ruin it now." She didn't say any more and didn't wait for him to reply. Yua quickly walked down the hall towards the elevator where Watari was waiting for her upstairs.

L stood there before making his way after her. _Don't worry, Yua. I enjoy this peace with you as well._ L smiled at the thought of them agreeing on something for the first time. Even so, his lips slowly curved into a frown when L realized that he only advanced a minimal amount in this case. The only thing he could acquire from their conversation was that it had to have been something in her past. Or, dear he admits it, their past.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** L's efforts turn out to be a waste when Yua shows up and ruins his plans. Now that Light knows who she is, L is certain that she's in danger. But the two of them get into an argument about whose fault this really is. 


	7. Admitting to Fault

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** I'm very sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story. Please enjoy this next chapter.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Admitting to Fault**

"Light," L raised his voice notably for the other young man to hear him through the many crowds of new and excited university students. Getting out of the auditorium after the opening ceremony was hectic. Students scattered everywhere were congratulated by their families and friends, making it hard for L to look for the one person he wanted a word with. He called out his suspects name once more. This time, he was successful.

Light responded to his name and turned around to face L and the detective slumped over to him.

"Thanks for today," L said casually.

"No, thank you," Light replied.

Without another word, L walked lazily towards Watari's car that was already waiting for him in the parking lot. Watari had opened the back door for him and—

"Ryuuga!" Yua shouted as she hopped out of the car and ran towards him.

"Yua don't run!" Watari called for her, but she was oblivious to his warnings.

"Yua?" L sounded in shock, partly from her jumping out of the car in that manner and partly because of the fact that she was here. A miscellany of wonders and worries ran through his mind like a scene outside the window of a fast moving vessel.

"Congratulations!" She smiled happily.

"What are you doing here?" L asked, frustrated.

"I came to congratulate you," she said simply. "Why else would I have come?"

"Is she your sister?" Light said from behind L's shoulder.

L merely glanced back at him and replied, "No."

"Ryuuga," Yua said sweetly. "You didn't hear me?"

"I heard you. Thank you." L watched Light cautiously.

"You made a new friend?" she looked at Light and waved.

"Well—"

"Yagami Light," the younger boy said and nodded at her.

Yua smiled and held out her hand daintily. "Watari Yua."

_Yua you idiot!_ L widened his eyes and tried to keep calm. He couldn't do anything but Light walk up to her and shake her hand.

"You're pretty handsome," Yua complimented with a giggle.

Light laughed. "It's a shame I don't date older women."

"Likewise. I don't date younger men." She shrugged.

"She doesn't date men, period," L said, cutting into their conversation. He glided over to stand next to Yua.

"What's that suppose to—" Yua started.

"Yua and I must be going now." L nodded at Watari and the car.

"Oh," Light said. "Of course."

Yua's expression hinted bits of frustration and disappointment but she bade farewell to Light as L grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward Watari.

"Ryuuga!" Yua protested but L ignored her and got her and himself into the car. He heard the other students muttering about his wealth and already having a woman before school has even started.

"Watari," L said, somewhat sternly. "Why did you allow Yua to come?"

"I—I just thought she needed some fresh air," Watari said, maneuvering the car out of the campus.

"She revealed herself to our suspect. What would happen if Light turns out to be Kira? He could use Yua to his advantages. He could kill her. He could kill _us_. Watari what were you thinking?"

"Don't talk to my grandfather that way," Yua raised her voice.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki," Watari said sadly. "You've kept Yua indoors for so long she—"

"I've allowed her outside for church. Besides, I did it for her own safety. This is the most dangerous case I've taken on and we're all involved in this as of now. We're all putting our lives on the line. I can't allow the slightest chance for a suspect to endanger an essential member for this operation."

"Ryuuzaki I'm quite clear on that. But—"

"I won't even see him. How is he going to—" Yua started in an arrogant tone but L cut her off.

"Kira can kill with just a name and a face."

"Yua isn't even my—"

"It doesn't matter. The point is—"

"_The point is_ you didn't tell me this! You didn't tell me how Kira kills or who I should look out for if they're your suspects. How am I supposed to know who to stay clear of and what to do or what not to do if I encounter them?"

This silenced him. L nearly pulled back from the impact of her words. He turned away from her glare and looked down at the car's carpet, resting his hands limply on his knees. He allowed her words to run through his mind like a repeating record. They seemed to have come out of thin air; they were unexpected and unwanted guests coming into his mind. He didn't want to admit that she was right. But she was. L slowly began to feel guilty after all that time of keeping her in the dark since she arrived. _How could I have misjudged all of that?_ L thought. He wanted to doubt that he had made a mistake in his calculations. He reviewed all of his actions and steps that he had taken in this case. L slowly concluded that he was so caught up in the Kira investigation that he forgot about Yua and her position in the situation.

"Stop the car, Grandpapa," He heard her said firmly and turned to her with wide eyes.

"But Yua—" Watari began, hands forced to stay calm on the wheel.

"Stop the car! Please!"

Watari nodded and pulled over to park at the curb. L watched her leave the vehicle, rolling her eyes. Her expression was full of anger. L heard Watari began to question her quietly and pleading for her to return to the car without effect. She stood there with her hand on the opened door for a moment, almost in thought, ready to close it.

"This is entirely your fault," she muttered. With that she slammed the door and started to run off into the empty park nearby where they had stopped.

"Yua!" Watari quickly got out of the car and started to run after her.

L, too, exited the car and followed Watari, calling him to stop at the same time. This was the last thing he needed at the moment. L began to ask himself why he hadn't let Yua stay elsewhere and away from his suit, away from his work, away from him. He bit his lower lip in annoyance.

"Just let her cool off, Watari," L panted when he caught up to the old man.

Watari too, was breathing heavily. His old age didn't help his physical state either. He had to bend over and hold himself up by the knees. L placed a hand on the elderly man's shoulder.

"But Ryuuzaki," Watari panted, slowly collecting himself again. "We need to get her back to the hotel as soon as possible. What if something else happens to her? She doesn't know her way around here."

"I apologize, Watari," L said in a kind of low whisper. "I'll go out and find herself myself. But for now, I really think we should just leave her alone for a while."

L looked at Watari's sad expression but when the old man nodded, he helped guide him back to the car.

"She's right," L said after a short moment of silence. "This is my fault."

-

"She's still in the park, Ryuuzaki," Watari told L as he checked the computer screen for Yua's location. "It's getting really late. I'll come with you."

"It's alright," L said. "This is between me and Yua. It would be best if I go alone."

"Are you sure? I could drop you off by car. That would be much faster."

"It's fine, Watari," L replied. He made his way to the door to put on his shoes before heading outside.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said, clearing having something on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes?" L placed his hand on the doorknob.

Watari hesitated before answering. "I care about the two of you like my own children. Normally I don't ask favors of you, Ryuuzaki, but please, don't hurt Yua. If you could... take care of her. Also, if your investigation will hurt her, I kindly ask that you drop the case. I apologize for saying this but I really..."

The detective watched the old man sitting there at his desk. L could see the concern written all over Watari's face. Regardless, L opened the door and stepped outside. "I'm all for protecting her, Watari." He closed the door and Watari could only sigh and hope for the best. He trusted L but when it came to Yua, he couldn't be too careful. L is always... drastic when it came to his investigations.

-

It had already started to rain pretty heavily. L crossed the long, damp miles of grass in the park that Yua had ran off to. He held his hand above his brows to clear his vision from the pouring rain. He scanned the clearing for Yua. He didn't think it would be too hard to find her. No one would be out in the park in this weather. He focused over to the closest bench where he had spot the figure of a person sitting there.

"Yua?" L wondered and made his away over to the person sitting there with their back to him. When he crossed over to the other side of the bench, he was glad to find that it was her after all. She was sitting there with her head lowered and her entire body drenched in rain water. Even as he stood there in front of her, she didn't look up at him.

"Yua," L said and held out a hand to her. "Come on. Let's go back to the hotel."

She turned her head away. "I don't want to go with you," she muttered stubbornly.

"Come on," L urged, holding back a bit of annoyance. "Watari is worried about you. Don't you care about him at all?"

Yua gave him a saddened look as she turned back to face him. "Will you keep me locked up now that I could be a burden to you and the officers?"

L sighed. She knew him too well. Reaching out his hand towards her, he ran his finger tips down her cheek. In and instant, she pulled away from his touch, sitting up in a stiffened position.

"I just want you to be safe. I... um... Watari cares about you a lot. And I owe him my life, you know that."

"I don't want to be treated like I'm a prisoner, Ryuuzaki," she said, shaking her head, stubbornly.

"Unless I can figure out another way to keep you away from the case."

"As intelligent as you are, you really don't know how to deal with people."

L grunted and was hurt by her words. He become more and more frustrated with this woman to more he talked to her. All the things that she says that turns out to be true hurt him. What bothered him the most was that he couldn't steer away from the fact that they were true.

"That really hurt me, Yua," he whispered.

"Really?" Yua said sarcastically.

"It wasn't a joke, Yua," he said, adding seriousness to his tone. He knew he had made it clear enough for her when he saw her expression changed.

"Ryuuzaki," Yua said after a short silence.

"Yes?" He wanted her to follow him back right away. L didn't want to stay out in the rain like this. Moreover, he just wanted this whole ordeal to end.

"Are your conditions still the same?"

"Conditions?"

Yua nodded. "I'm going to be stuck with you. At least let me join the investigation. I may be of some help you. Or it can save me from dying of boredom."

L concentrated on her. He wanted to doubt that she was talking about the deal he had offered to her before, but he looked harder at her expression. Her face showed no signs of play or joke. She was serious. If she agrees, L thought, that might be a good thing for Watari. I could solve this case faster than I expected.

"The conditions... haven't changed."

"Then I agree to them."

L slowly smiled and held out a hand for her, hoping it would be the last time. "I think Watari would be happy with your decision."

Yua took his hand and he pulled her up off her seat. "How come?"

"He just wants us to get along," L whispered to her. "It really hurts him to see the two of us fighting all the time." He waited for her to say something but when she said nothing, he held her wrist and pulled her gently, indicating it was time to go.

He felt her pull her hand back. "I capable to taking care of myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

Yua laughed for the first time that day and it made L smile.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **Watari leaves both L and Yua a letter and tell each of them to take care of the other in his absence. Will the two of behavior themselves for Watari for one night? 


	8. Taking a Bath for Watari

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** Here's an update for all of you. I hope you'll enjoy this one. I think most of you would consider it a "filler chapter" but for the time being I am working on the rest of this story; so for now, happy reading everyone.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Taking a Bath for Watari**

L and Yua finally made it into their hotel suit. They were so soaked and drenched in rain water and dragged so much mud and grass into the extravagant hotel that the staff and service people actually began to murmur complaints. The two of them rushed into their room before they caused any more problems with their mess.

"I'm freezing," Yua mumbled, teeth chattering and rubbing her shoulders vigorously for warmth. She quickly took off her shoes and stepped into the living room of the suit.

L closed the door behind him as he came in after her. "It's your fault for running off like that." He began to take off his own damp shoes and ruffle the waters out of his hair.

"You made me," Yua said, glaring.

L shrugged. He noticed that Watari's computer was on and walked over to the table in the corner of the living room.

"I'm already getting a headache from the rain," L said. "I don't need another one, Yua."

L heard Yua scoffed and then walked off somewhere in the suite. "Grandpapa's not here?" her voice sounded from one of the inner rooms.

"Give me a moment," L replied softly, typing something into the computer. He scanned the screen and read the letter that Watari had left for him.

_Ryuuzaki,_

_Please get Yua and yourself dried and warmed. I've left food on the table for the both of you. I've gone to the company to work out your plans for that new building you requested. I might not be back until later in the morning. Take care of yourself and Yua for me while in my absence._

_-Watari_

_P.S:_

_You should bathe tonight, Ryuuzaki. You haven't done so in the last few days. Please remember to wash your hair this time._

"What is it?" Yua's voice pulled L away from the screen just as he finished reading. He looked away from the computer screen to find that she had already changed out of her rain drenched clothing.

"Watari's out doing some business for me," L said, turning back to the computer. He closed the letter to find that there was another one in it's place. This one was for Yua. "He left you a letter." L pointed to the computer and got up to go take that bath that Watari had requested.

-

Yua sat down on the chair as L left. _Ah!_ She thought in disgust. _It's still wet! Stupid L..._ But she reluctantly sat there to read the letter from her grandfather.

_My Dear Yua,_

_I hope you are feeling better. Get some rest and forgive Ryuuzaki. He only wants to protect you as I do. It hurts me to see you fight with him all the time. I really hope that the two of you could get along—at least for tonight. But if not, please don't fight with one another. _

_Get dried and take care of yourself in my absence. I've left food on the table for both of you. Get some rest and try not to catch a cold._

_-Grandpapa_

_P.S:_

_Would you do me a favor and make sure that Ryuuzaki washes his hair this time? Thank you, Yua. Don't get into mischief._

Yua sighed and pressed her lips together. Closing the letter, she got up off the seat and went into the bedroom. She wasn't feeling anything but guilt and anger at the moment. She didn't want to admit it, but L had been right about Watari. Yua cursed under her breath something about the old man always taking L's side.

She plopped herself down on the bed and attempted to calm herself and think of happier things. But the only thought that ran through her mind was Watari's sad, wrinkled face. She heard someone enter the room pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"What are doing?" Yua asked L as he walked passed the bed. He was carrying a towel with him, his wet clothes still unchanged.

"I'm going to... take a bath," he said hesitatingly.

"Grandpapa told you to?" Yua raised an eyebrow at his answer.

He nodded, retrieving some fresh clothes from the closet. With all the things necessary in his hands, L made his way out of the bedroom and towards the master bathroom.

_Would you do me a favor and make sure that Ryuuzaki washes his hair this time?_

Watari's words suddenly echoed in Yua's mind. She began to fight with herself, wondering what she should do to please her grandfather for once. She shook her head and got up to follow him all the way into the bathroom. It was fairly large with the deep bathtub sitting in the middle.

"I'd like my privacy, please, Yua," L spoke calmly as he hung his towel and clothes on the hanger.

Yua didn't look at him as she replied. She tried her best to suppress her anger and pride as she said, "Let me... Let me wash your hair for you."

"No thanks," L answered quickly, giving her a questioning look.

"Just let me wash it for you," Yua said demandingly. She had finally snapped her head up to look at him.

"Did Watari ask you to?"

"Why else would I offer?"

L said nothing.

Yua clicked her tongue and crossed her arms across her chest. "Come on. I'm going to _try_ and get along with you only if it makes my grandpapa happy."

"You mean you'll fake it," L pointed out.

"Exactly," she nodded. "You're going to have to too." Then her voice softened. "I don't want to make him sad anymore."

"I don't wish to either," L admitted.

"Then just let me wash your hair for you alright? It's always so oil and dirty anyways. Not to mention it smells awful."

"My work is a lot more important than my hair," L said.

Yua rolled her eyes. "You have no mind for personal hygiene. Whatever, just get in the tube."

"I am not going in naked with you here," L said but was already stripping away his shirt.

"Please don't," Yua said. She only took a small glance at L's slender, muscular body before looking away shyly. She heard him unzipped his jeans and crossed over to the tub.

"You're not going to wash my hair, Yua?" L's voiced called her attention back to him.

Yua saw that he was now only wearing his shorts. She shrugged and went to the cupboard to get the shampoo and some conditioner that she thought L's hair desperately needed. While she went and collected the products, L had turned on the water and let it fill the tub. Walking over to the tub, she watched as L got into the tub and sat in the ankle-deep water with his feet flat and his knees pulled up to his chest; the way he always sat.

"You're taking a bath," Yua complained. "Don't sit like that."

"I think forty percent better when I sit like this," he answered her flatly.

"Oh come _on_. Baths are supposed to be relaxing. And besides, what do you have to think about? You're not working. Just relax. God knows you need it."

"No," L disagreed flatly, making Yua scowl.

"Fine," she sighed.

-

The water had filled nearly half the tube when Yua turned off the water. L felt hot water being dumped over him. Turning back to face her sharply, he saw that Yua had gotten a bucket to do so.

"Let's just make this quick," L said, turning back, slowly.

"Fine with me," Yua said. L could almost image a smirk on her face as she shrugged.

L didn't like this at all. It was humiliating having a female help him with his bath, even if it was just washing his hair. He didn't like baths anyways. They always seemed like a waste of time when he could be finishing up his cases or starting work on another one. L had always dreaded when Watari told him to go wash up after days of work.

He felt something cold touching the top of his head and realized it must have been the shampoo. Then he felt Yua's hands smoothing the soap evenly through his thick mass of hair. L noticed that, even though Yua's voice, tone, and attitude towards him were always rough, her hands were gentle. Even when he felt her nails scratching his scalp, it was still enjoyable. L had always known that solving a case and his snakes to bring him pleasure but this was different. This pleasure was physical and it was—as Yua had said it—relaxing. L felt somewhat disappointed when she stopped and rinsed his hair with the shower head. He waited for the soapy water to stop flowing down his shoulders and back before speaking.

"Thank you, Yua," L said softly.

"It was nothing," Yua said, equally calm.

"Now let me finish my bath." He started to get up but Yua placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into the tub.

"I'm not done yet," she said.

He felt irritated and already his calm mood was beginning to fade away. Whatever pleasing feelings he had before about this woman was evaporating. "What is it now? You were only going to wash my hair."

Yua gave him an amused expression and pulled out another bottle of hair product.

"Again?" L said, questioningly. "You just—"

"It's conditioner," Yua said with a smile.

"Conditioner?"

"It makes her hair smoother and less tangled. Here."

L covered his head with his hands. There was no way he was going to let her put anything into his hair without knowing what it was. "I will not have female hair products in my hair."

"Just a little bit!" Yua pleaded and giggled at the same time.

"No!" L protested but then he felt a cold, slimy liquid-like substance poured over his head and dripped onto his shoulders. He didn't like the feeling. Not only was the stuff cold, it felt gooey and L couldn't image how it could possible be good for anyone's hair. He tried to wipe the substance away but Yua was ruffling his hair with it, caking his entire head of hair with it. He couldn't take it anymore. He tried to block her hands with one arm and reached for the showerhead with the other.

The moment he sprayed her with the showerhead, she shrieked and backed away from him. L took advantage of the moment and rinsed himself of the conditioner.

"I was almost dry!" Yua cried, wiping water off of her eyes.

L held back a laugh. "Baths are meant to be in private, Yua. Now if you please..."

Yua rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, sure," she mumbled and left the room and left L finish his bathing.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **L takes Yua to his tennis match with Light. What is L planning to accomplish by bringing her along? 


	9. Matched and Revealed

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** Here is the latest chapter, chapter nine for Bells and Hymns. I'm so sorry for taking so long on this chapter. It isn't my greatest either and I'm sorry for this disappointment. I'll work on my later chapters to be far better than this one. But for now, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Bells and Hymns**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Matched and Revealed**

"Yua!" L called from the end of the hallway, making a face of disappointment as he waited for her to exit from the bedroom. "We're going to be late."

"I'm coming!" Yua bolted out into the living room to meet him, straightening the collar on her shirt and fixing her hair.

"What takes you so long to change a few pieces of clothing?" L made his way to the front door where he grabbed his worn-out tennis shoes from the rack and began to slip them on.

"You wouldn't know," Yua grumbled, putting on her own shoes. "All you ever wear is—Uh—let's get going, Ryuuzaki. We don't want to be late."

L eyed at her with curiosity, noticing her sudden change of tone. One moment she was about to fuss with him again and the next her voice sounded cheery and joyous. He then realized that Watari had entered into their party in the living room of the suit, walking with is hands folded neatly behind his back, grinning softly at both of them.

"Right," L said back to her, smiling crookedly back at Yua. "Let's not waste any time, then." The detective straightened up and placed his hand on the doorknob ready to turn it when Watari spoke.

"Ryuuzaki, Yua," Watari said. "It's wonderful to have the two of you getting along. I'm glad you're not arguing for a change."

"We'll be back soon, Grandpapa," Yua said, adjusting the purse on her shoulder. Watari smiled and nodded in reply.

"Watari," L said, taking the old man's attention. "Have you set up everything for tonight?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," Watari said with an even brighter smile. "Everything is ready."

"Thank you very much," L said, picking up the duffle bag on the floor. "We'll be back soon."

"Bye Grandpapa!" Yua waved to the old man.

"Alright. Be careful," Watari said and L closed the door behind him as the two of them left the hotel suit.

Walking down the hall, heading towards the lobby, Yua resumed her complaints.

"You're the worst liar ever, you know that?" she said.

"My lies, at least, are a lot more believable than yours," L countered.

"Oh really?" Yua said challenging.

"Yes. I believe so."

L endured listening to Yua scowl the entire time as they took the cab to Touou University. The peace between them never lasted very long. Even if there was peace, it was usually a false moment of harmony that existed only with the presence of Watari.

-

"It's nice seeing you again, Light," Yua said, smiling at him.

"Same to you, Miss Yua," Light answered.

L frowned listening to the two of them make small talk as the trio walked through the university campus and towards the tennis courts.

"Your campus is almost the same as the campus in America," Yua admired. "It's very large and clean. I'd like to go to school here for change, though."

"You studied in America?" Light asked.

"I was studying abroad for a few years."

"What was your major, if I might ask?"

"Medicine," Yua answered.

"Ah... a doctor?"

"No, pharmacy technician. But I don't think I'm going to make it."

"How come?"

"Currently I'm working on my Bachelor degree but with the traveling and—"

"Yua," L said. He was getting enough of this... adoration. "Go wait over there." He pointed to the benches outside the iron fence of the tennis courts. "This is a game between men."

"Tch," Yua clicked her tongue, annoyed with his tone. "I'm the one carrying your bag for you. What a strong man you are making a lady carry your bags."

"Oh," L said, seeing the duffle bag hanging from her shoulder. "Well, I'll be needing it now."

"Here!" Yua shoved the bag into his arms. She crossed her arms, gave him a frustrated look, but walked over to the spot with all the other students as he had asked her to do. L nodded in satisfaction and turned back to his new acquaintance.

"Shall we?"

Light smiled and nodded. The two of them made their way into the tennis courts where Light rummaged into his pack to retrieve his tennis racket.

"I've got to admit that I was rather surprise, Ryuuga, to be invited to play tennis with you so we could get to know each other better."

"Has this caused a problem for you?"

"Not at all, but were you aware of how skilled I am when you asked me to play?"

They each made their way to their own sides of a vacant court.

"That's okay, Light," L said, bouncing the tennis ball a few times. "I used to be the Junior Champion of England."

Yua stood at the other side of the fence with her arms crossed, watching and listening to the two of them talk. She didn't believe that Light would actually win against L. He wasn't the Junior Champion of England for nothing. Yua sighed and hoped for L to win. He may treat her like Watari but she couldn't find it in her heart to root for Light. She waited for L to serve the ball.

An ace.

Yua smirked. L was going to win. She felt pity for Light but then reminded herself that it was only a game. Soon, L and Light were furiously running for the ball, both trying his hardest to beat the other, swinging their rackets with impressive speed. Yua had to move to another spot as people began to pack in to watch the intense match.

"Are they meant to be amateurs?" one male student asked. "Who the hell are they?"

Yua smirked again, hearing his ignorant questions.

"It's Yagami Light and Ryuuga Hideki," another student answered him. "Both of them enrolled with the top grades."

With her attention back at the game, she saw that Light had made another point. Yua began to feel frustration, refusing to believe that he could win again L.

"Hey, hey!" a girl next to her said. "Ryuuga's managing to hold his own against a Junior Champion, so what dose that make him?"

The adoration and admiration in her tone made Yua angry. She bit her tongue and waited until one of the other students would answer. When they didn't, Yua opened her mouth and answered her herself.

"That would make Ryuuga champion level player himself."

"Wow—" the girl answered her. "Uh—how do you know?"

"It's a bit self explanatory," another girl standing behind Yua answered.

"Sh!" another student said. "The game's about to end."

Surely enough, he was right. Yua watched the two of them as the final set was being played. The score, as she could remember, was a tie, but she wasn't sure. This set was going to settle it. _I'm sorry, Light, but the winner is going to be—_

"Game set; won by Yagami! Six games to four!"

Even as the cheers went up in a roar, Yua couldn't believe it, nor could she believe the ending to this match. Standing wide-eyed, she watched L and Light shake hands and make their way to the locker rooms. Yua shook her head to come back into reality and rushed over to catch up with them. Once she was there, Light had disappeared into the changing room while L waited patiently on the benches nearby.

"Ryuuga!" she said. "You lost?"

"I thought it was quite clear, Yua," L said. "I don't need you to—"

"I wasn't going to rub it in. For your information I was hoping you would win. I was sure that you would win. But..."

"It's only a game," L said.

Yua came by and sat down next to him. She nodded grimly. "I guess."

"You wanted me to win," L echoed her words.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Yua murmured, watching him nibble on his thumbnail.

L smiled. "I would say that you do have some positive feelings for me, is that is the case."

Yua turned her head away proudly. "I only hoped you would win because..."

"Sorry for the wait, Ryuuga," Light said, coming out from the room, already changed into sweats. Yua nearly breathed a sigh of relief, seeing how Light had saved her from having to finish her sentence, even if that meant lying to L because even Yua herself did not know why she wished L to win.

"It's not a problem," L said. "Here, Yua." He stuffed his bag into her hands as the three of them made their war towards the front of the university's campus. Yua shook her head in disbelief but reluctantly followed the other two, promising herself that she will take revenge on L after this day. L and Yua both walked on either side of Light.

"You're as good as I expected you to be," L complimented. "I lost."

"It's the first time I've gotten serious," Light said.

"You did very well out there, Light," Yua said, smiling.

"Oh thank you," he said, smiling back at her.

L cleared his throat, and Yua rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyways," Light said, turning back to L. "I have a favor I'd like to ask of you."

"Please ask away," L offered. "But there's just one thing I'd like to mention first."

"What?"

"I suspect that you might be Kira."

Yua widened her eyes. Why would L just come out straight and tell him that? even if he did suspect that to be true. She continued to walk with L until both of them noticed that Light had stopped. He had an amused looked on his face as he laughed shortly. Yua smiled; tensions inside her easing away. No way could this person be Kira. She started to wonder if L's logic was beginning to shorten. But she doubted that theory as well.

"Me, Kira?" Light asked, amused.

"Well," L continued. "When I say 'suspect', it's about one percent."

"So, basically," Yua said. "You're most likely not Kira." She smiled reassuringly at Light.

Light laughed again. "Thank you, Yua. But I think you're forgetting whose suspicion you're going against."

Before Yua could answer him, L pointed towards the front of the university where an old English style car was parked on the curb.

"Watari is here, Yua," L said. "It's about time you go home."

"You said I could—"

"It's best not to keep Watari waiting," he interjected. "Besides, I'm letting you have some more freedom tonight, so don't complain."

-

"You're going to be late," Watari said. The old man waited for a reply from the bathroom. "Yua?" he called again.

"I'm almost done," Yua's voice came from inside.

Watari sighed worryingly. L did not liked to be kept waiting, especially when he put so much effort into setting up something as special as tonight. The moment Yua opened the door and stepped out, Watari rushed her into the car.

"What's so special out tonight?" Yua asked as he drove.

"You'll see, my dear," Watari said.


	10. Conditions Kept

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** Okay, chapter ten is finally up. This chapter made me a little if-y because I wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothly and that I wasn't rushing aything. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Please review if you like it or if you have any critiques for me. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames or personal attacks are not. Please and thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

**Bells and Hymns**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Conditions Kept**

L ended his conversation with Light briefly as Watari closed the door of the English car. He glanced at Light once last time for that night while the window of the car began to roll up. Then he shifted his attention to Yua sitting on the furthest seat away from his, resting her chin in the palm of her hand and staring out the window with a bored expression. He sighed and made himself comfortable in his seat. Could he ever make this woman satisfied?

"Are you still angry?" L managed to whisper to her, quickly glancing in the driver's seat to see if Watari was attentive to the two of them.

Yua shifted away from the door window and turned L. He noticed that her eyes glanced at Watari for a moment before returning to him. "No." She shook her head, keeping her expression the same.

"I was hoping you weren't," L nodded.

"So how was the match today, Ryuuzaki?" Watari asked.

L resumed his normal voice level and replied, "It was a fair match, though I did loose to Yagami."

Watari nodded. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that you lost."

"That's quite alright. We had fun, didn't we Yua?"

"Yeah," Yua said, flatly. "Of course..."

L smiled at Yua who smiled back. Through the rest of the ride, there wasn't much talk between the three of them. L thought it would be best if he just kept the quiet. It was peaceful, after all, and he couldn't risk triggering anything that would make Yua snap in front of Watari. They had kept this lie going for almost two days. The detective knew that his little investigation on Yua wasn't important in the very least—not with the current situation with Case Kira in action. Even so, this was one of those rare occasions where he wanted to do something for himself, solve a case for himself. He wanted to know what Yua is hiding. L wondered if tonight would be enough to obtain the missing piece of information he wanted from Yua. Almost twice he could have acquired it, but he had failed. L hoped that this time it would be a success.

Watari pulled to a stop in front of an elegant French style restaurant. The golden lights inside brighten the outside of the eatery, illuminating the sunshade with the words "La Cachette" written across in cursive letters. The old man stepped out of the car to open the door for L and Yua.

The detective noticed the awed look on Yua's face but got out of the car. He turned back to Yua who was still inside.

"Yua," he said softly. He stood, slightly bent down at the car's door, holding out an arm to her with his closed hand pulled into his chest.

She scooted towards L and gave him a confused look. "What is this?"

"Our deal," L replied. "After tonight, I'll allow you to watch the investigation. That is, if you keep your end of the deal and dine with me tonight."

Yua continued to stare at him as if he was lying. She then turned to Watari who nodded his head and smiled. With that signal, Yua shrugged and slowly climbed out of the car, reaching out for L's arm in an awkward fashion. L smiled satisfyingly when she took his arm and he pulled her out of the car.

"Have a nice night, Ryuuzaki, Yua," Watari said. L and he both nodded at each other and Watari got back in the car and drove off. That left L with the still stunned Yua in front of the dinner house.

"What's wrong?" L asked, realizing that she didn't even bother to say goodbye to her grandfather.

Yua didn't speak for a moment. Then she sighed. "I didn't think you were serious about that deal of yours."

L shrugged. "I thought I'd try something different for a change."

"What is this, just a fling for you?" Yua snapped, hotly, giving him an angry look.

L was somewhat taken aback. "No. I didn't mean it like that." He paused for a moment while he chose his words carefully. He couldn't risk losing another chance to gain the necessary information from Yua. "But let's keep in mind that this is about the investigation."

"You don't have to remind me," Yua said as she looked away from him.

"Yua," L said. He didn't want any tensions between them if this plan was going to work.

"What?"

"Since we're already here, we might as well make it a pleasant night. Watari seemed happy seeing us come here."

She didn't answer immediately so L waited patiently. He was positive that bringing her grandfather into the picture would sway her more easily.

"Alright," Yua agreed with a nod.

"Then let's begin our date," L said, smiling slightly. He guided her into the yellow-glowing restaurant in his usual hunched-back manner. Both L and Yua made their way into the high class eatery without much surprise about the clean atmosphere or the fancy decorations.

"Welcome to La Cachette," the man at the front greeted them.

"Two reservation seats under Watari," L said.

The man scanned his list and led them to their seats in a private room that was just as elegant as the rest of the restaurant. L gestured for Yua to sit down on the C-shaped sofa at the table as the attendant left the room and closed the door.

"Ryuuzaki," Yua said when he had sat down in his seat across from her. "If you're trying to impress me, it's not going to work." She smiled devilishly while shaking her head.

"The word 'impress' never even crossed my mind," L answered truthfully. He knew the kind of environment that Yua had grew up in. She was born into a world of riches and jewels. L on the other hand... his childhood was quite the opposite. The pain of remembrance forced him to shake off the thoughts just in time for a waitress had already entered the room with their food. She greeted them politely and laid out their dinners for them.

"Hm," L said as the waitress left. "Watari really went through a lot of trouble."

"You think so?" Yua asked sarcastically, looking at the golden flounder and salad on her plate. Watari really knows that two of us, L thought. He nibbled on some of the cakes on his plate. There was silence between the two of them once again. L watched her eat her dinner mannerly until she told him not to stare because it was rude.

"You're not going to say anything?" L asked her.

"I don't want to," Yua said arrogantly. "This is a force date, after all."

"You agreed to my terms," L countered.

"I only wanted to watch the investigation."

"You really don't enjoy my company at all, do you?"

"Erm..." Yua began. She set down her fork. "I wouldn't say that."

L widened his eyes. "You sound like you're trying not to lie."

"I don't like to lie."

"Then you do enjoy my company in some way?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You sound like you're hiding something."

"Now why would you say that?"

"You hate me, or so you said. But you don't have any true reasons for hating me. That makes it sound like you're lying. Unless... somewhere deep down you're hiding something from me and Watari."

Yua let out a short surprised sigh. L waited once again. He knew from past experience that this woman couldn't be rushed and neither could she be easily talked into giving an answer.

"Yua," L said softly. "It's not a great feeling when a man is hated and he does not know the reason for his deserving the hatred."

"Are you saying that you're sad that I hate you?"

"It's quite clear, what I've said."

Yua pressed her lips together as if in a guilty fashion. She lowered her gaze away from his eyes and began to speak.

"I've always hated you," she told him. "But I do... have a reason. It's because..." She hesitated before speaking again. L waited. The answer was finally coming at last. He was so closed to his goal that the anxiety inside him began to build. But L knew better; he suppressed the urge to force the answer out of Yua and waited for her to answer on her own will.

Yua conclude, "You took my grandpapa away from me."

L stared at her in awe. He was about to speak but Yua continued. He leaned forward and listened intensively to every word.

_Yua ran through the halls of the dormitories and up the stairs towards the offices. She had just gotten a perfect score in school today. She smiled happily as she made her way to her grandfather's office. Breathing heavily, Yua raised a tiny hand to knock on the wooden door, but when she heard Watari's voice, she stopped._

_"You are amazing L!" the old man exclaimed joyously._

_"Thank you," a shy young boy's voice said._

_"You're like the son I never had," Watari said. "The only children I ever had were a daughter and now my granddaughter. You truly are... like a dream child to me."_

_"Yua bite her lower lip. She slowly stepped away from the door and walked down the stairs quietly. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she started to run towards her room. _So Grandpapa only wanted a son, a grandson?_ She thought. Yua violently opened the door to her room and threw herself onto her little pink bed. _I hate you L... I thought we could be friends. I you hate!

The answer that he had so longed waited for, shocked him in a way he did not really expected. L never put to mind that jealously could be the reason for her hatred towards him. He tried to image that very moment when Watari had said those words to him, but he couldn't remember which one it truly was. There were so memories of Watari congratulating and praising him for his accomplishments, too many he remembered. Looking back, L realized that Yua was never a big part of his past. She was always there, but she was always in the shadow of Watari. The old man was everything in his past, and Yua was... she hadn't even played a big part, just a shadow of Watari, the little girl he didn't care much about.

L gazed at Yua as she sat there still, staring blankly at her scarcely eaten dish. He supposed that he should break the silence.

"I see," was all L wanted to say at the moment.

Yua shifted in her seat so that she was facing him. "I know I sound selfish. I already have parents and I have Grandpapa too, but I can't help but feel that way whenever you're with him. Grandpapa means the world to me. He was the one who actually raised me from when I was just a little girl, whereas I only see my parents a few times a year."

"Yua," L said slowly, taking his time to formulate the right thing to say. He looked into her eyes. They looked cold and serious. He rarely saw this side of her. "I would never—and can never take Watari away from you. You're his blood and I'm only someone who works with him."

Yua said nothing as she focused her attention on him.

"What are you're parents doing now, anyways?" L asked, changing the subject. Now that he had gotten the information that he needed from her, there was no point in continuing that topic.

Yua's expression changed instantly. She punched him on the shoulder and got up from her seat. "You ask too many questions. It's annoying. This date is over. We've been together long enough."

"These are my conditions, Yua," L reminded her, getting up as well. "This date is over when I pronounce that it is so."

"I take back my story," she said, glaring at him. "_This_ is why I don't like you. You always have to have things your way."

"Please, I'm only joking." L stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shrugged at her.

"Well you're not very good at jokes. Jokes are supposed to make me laugh." Yua turned her back to him and placed her hands on her hips.

L walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. He could feel her tense under his touch but he ignored it.

"You're right," he said. "Let's go back. It's getting late."

La Cachette is a real restaurant and the title is copyrighted by the owner. I do not own this name.


	11. Unfinished

**Bells and Hymns**

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the long delay for this chapter! This chapter actually came out a little shorter than expected because I had to cut out a lot of filler moments. I hope you will all enjoy it.

Thank you so much for all your encouragement and reviews! I'm very happy to hear from all of you. Please continue to enjoy this story and leave reviews. Thank you!

* * *

**Bells and Hymns**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Unfinished**

The quiet and still night contributed to the echoing of their footsteps as they walked down the sidewalk from the restaurant. The winter air caused their warm breaths to forms miniature clouds as they exhaled.

Yua sighed in a sort of annoyance that L too well familiar with. "You couldn't have called my Grandpapa to pick us up?"

"The events of this date will happen on my terms, Yua" L said. "I never pronounced it over yet."

He heard her scowled softly under her breath and he smiled out of amusement. It was funny to him how easily angered she was. Even for the smallest things, she would always somehow become upset with him. L said no more and returned his attention to the road ahead of him.

As the two made their away down another street, L could see through the corner of his eyes, a couple was coming towards them, hand in hand. His eyes followed them as they walked passed.

"Wouldn't it be nice—" he began but Yua cut him off instantly.

"No..." she murmured.

"I didn't mean whatever you're thinking about," L continued. "Wouldn't it be nice for them not to waste time with romance?"

"Then why are you on a date?" Yua countered.

"Please understand, Yua. This is strictly business," L smiled at her.

He saw her roll her eyes and look away. "Are we almost back? I want to call it a day."

L didn't answer her as he led her across the street, down a few more blocks, and into a large plaza. It was brightly lit by the many golden light sources emitted by tall floor lamps and the large hotel building. A lavish fountain was planted in the middle of the square.

"We're here," Yua sighed happily.

Thunder clasped in the sky and suddenly, it was raining. L could feel the cold water showering over him. His hair and clothes were quickly drenched.

"Is this raining season or what?" the young woman beside him said. "Let's go somewhere dry." She darted off towards the hotel.

L quickly followed closely behind her. When they both reached the large door of the hotel, L stopped. He saw the young woman placed her hand on the gold handle.

"Yua," he said.

"What?" Yua turned to him. "We should get back inside and dried up before we both catch a cold."

"One minute, is all I ask." He backed up a few steps into the open hallway of the hotel's front.

Yua raised her eyebrow at him. Slowly, her hand slipped away from the door handle and she moved towards him. "Okay," she said reluctantly. "You have one minute."

L glanced around the area and when he saw that no one was there, his eyes fell back on Yua's. He noticed that she was equally soaked as he was and probably just as cold. But there was something he had to make sure of before the night was over. He stepped around her and turned his back to her, looking out into the plaza.

"I want to know," L began. "What would you do, if Watari's life ended because of this case?" Surprising, she didn't hesitate to reply.

"If my grandfather dies because of you," Yua murmured dangerously. "I'll kill you."

His heart jumped as he heard her murderous answer. Her voice was low and she didn't refer to Watari with the affectionate name as usual. Even so, a smirk formed on L's lips. He turned around and faced her again.

"Would you really kill me?" He taunted.

"Don't you dare take my grandfather away from me," Yua warned while shaking her head slowly. "You've already done enough damage for us."

L stepped forward towards her. He half expected the young woman to back away but she stood her ground and stared him in the eyes. L, despite her response, continued to advance at her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He stood only a few centimeters away from her now. He searched her eyes and found that she wasn't lying. Watari... the only person he really trusted and cared about. He asked if the old man's life would end because of the case, not because of him...

L took more steps towards Yua and their foreheads touched. This time, Yua moved back quickly and collided with the wall of the hotel behind her. He heard her take in a sharp breath and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry," L breathed. "I do not intend to harm him."

"I don't believe you," Yua shot back. "You'll do anything to solve your cases. You're not above sacrificing those you need to!"

"I do whatever it takes—"

"Exactly! You only want to complete your goals. You don't care about others. You don't think of Grandpapa as anything more than your personal servant."

"You should know," L said lowly. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it, making her wince. As she attempted to move away, L slipped his hand behind her hair and gripped her around the back of her neck.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Yua growled, trying to pry L's hand away.

"I'm putting my life on the line in this case as well."

The detective jerked her close to him and placed his other hand around her waist. He felt Yua's hand slide off his arm.

"Damn you! Let go!" she cried and swung the back of her hand across his face. "Your one minute is up."

L felt the slap stinging as he pressed a few fingers on his check and he listened to the sound of Yua's footsteps fading away. It was a shame, he thought. It was such a shame she didn't believe him. He would never put Watari in danger... nor would he let any danger come to the elderly man. L knew there would never be a reason for her to kill him.

-

Table, chairs, sofas, and breakfast plates and cups were moving all around. The sounds of shifting suits and feet joined the noise. It was barely dawn and the officers were already up and moving, eating their morning meals and setting up the hotel suit for another day of work on the Kira investigation.

L sat in his usual armchair, sipping on his daily cup of over sweetened coffee. Another day, perhaps today they could get one step closer in this case. As he waited for the men to organize themselves for another work day, he glanced over to the area where the bedrooms were located. It was still early. The officers probably needed a bit more time to get ready.

He gently placed his cup down, got up from his seat, and walked towards his bedroom. He reached towards the doorknob and—

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said, walking up towards him.

He turned towards the old man. "What is it, Watari?"

"Do you need something from your room? I'll get it for you."

"Do you wish for me not to see your granddaughter?"

"It isn't that," Watari said. "I thought I could save you the trouble."

_So Yua hasn't said anything to Watari about last night_, L thought. _I guess this lie is going to continue a little while longer._

"Watari," L said.

"Hm?"

"I would like to have a word with her. Please help the officers with anything they need."

"Understood," Watari nodded. "But Ryuuzaki."

"What?"

"How was your time last night, if I may ask?"

"Everything went according to plan, for the most part," L replied.

Watari grinned, nodded, and made his way into the living room. L watched him leave before turning back to the door. He placed his hand on the cool metal knob. He opened the door quietly and stepped into the dark room.

The air was still as he walked towards what was supposed to be his bed. Yua was lying curved up with her lower body underneath the comforter, locks of her hair draped over her face. With his hands in his jeans' pockets, L casually walked over to her. He carefully touched her hair and moved it away from her face. A tingling sensation built up in his stomach. It was the same feeling from the airport...

Quickly, he pulled back when Yua shifted in her sleep. Her back was facing him now. L closed his hand out of irritation; he hated it when she didn't face him. But he sighed quietly, reached for the comforter, and draped it gently over her shoulder. It was time for him to work. He shouldn't waste it disturbing the young woman.


End file.
